I Will Always be by Your Side (ZoSan)
by JustMilo13
Summary: Zoro and Sanji escape from being interrogated by a group of Marines for four weeks and are recovering from the trauma and injuries. Sanji thinks he only cares a little more about Zoro then, but that changes when the swordsman suddenly falls ill and Sanji realizes just how much he needs him.
1. AN

This is my first ZoSan Fanfiction so it might not be the best. I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you will enjoy read on this. I worked hard to make this enjoyable and just a warning, it takes me frikin' AGES to update so don't expect anything too soon. Anyways, I hope you enjoy my story, please let me know if you do and also let me know if I should fix anything. Peace out peoplz!


	2. Chapter 1

Zoro and Sanji ran through the winding streets of the town, looking for any possible sign that would point them in the direction of the docks, with no such luck. Their feet pounded on the pavement in tune with their beating hearts, their breathing was labored and their thoughts were clouded with one thing

 _Run_.

"There they are!" A booming voice yelled down the street. "Fire on them!!" He cried. Suddenly hundreds of bullets began raining down upon the two Straw Hats. Sanji jumped to the side to dodge the rain of bullets while Zoro did the same.

An experienced sniper stepped up behind the Marine barking orders. He took out his gun and aimed.

"Who should I hit?" He asked. The Marine looked to him thoughtfully and then smirked.

"Go for the Demon. With him down taking out Blackleg will be easy." The sniper smiled sinisterly.

"As you wish." He said. He then took aim at Zoro and pulled the trigger to launch the bullet. It flew through the air and made contact with Zoros right foot, going right through it. Zoro cried out as he felt the bullet pierce his skin. He fell to the ground, clutching his wounded ankle.

"Zoro!!" Sanji yelled. He turned around swiftly and ran over to the swordsman. He looked to be in a lot of pain and blood soaked his pant leg. The Marine General grinned.

"Good shot Alden." The General said, the sniper smiled.

"My pleasure General Hanic." He mused. Sanji leaned over the wounded swordsman, the blood from his ankle covered the street. Zoro looked up at Sanji, his face covered in sweat and contorted into a look of pain, but his single functioning eye reflected a look of pure determination and anger.

"Don't…w-worry a-about…me." Zoro gasped out through labored breaths. "I'm f-fine. Just get out of here!" Zoro yelled the last part, pushing Sanji forward with the hand that was not around his ankle. Sanji fumed.

"Oh no you don't shitty swordsman." Sanji seethed out. "I'm not gonna let you play the hero who risks his life, not again." With that Sanji knelt down and wrapped one arm around Zoros waist and placed his arm on his shoulder.

"What are you doing!? Are you trying to get yourself killed!?" Zoro yelled. Sanji ignored him and proceeded to lift him up. He started walking, but then realized it was a bad move when Zoro cried out as soon as his right foot touched the ground. He stumbled forward, but Sanji caught him.

"Alright men, the Demon of the East it down. Go for Blackleg!!" General Hanic yelled. At that order hundreds of Marines abandoned their guns and ran forward to fight the duo. Sanji panicked.

"There's too many of them." Zoro mumbled out. He had gone slightly slack in Sanji's arms, worrying him. "We won't stand a chance." Sanji glared at Zoro.

"My, aren't you optimistic." He mused. Zoro growled weakly. Sanji watched as the Marines neared their position. With Zoro badly injured there was no way the two could escape. Then Sanji got an idea.

"Alright Marimo-Head," Sanji began while shifting the swordsman over a bit. "I'm going to carry you in my arms, and I hope we both agree that loosing a bit of dignity is better than dying." Zoro definitely looked like he wanted to protest, but simply huffed and nodded to Sanji. He was slightly surprised that Zoro had admitted defeat so easily, but then again he did not look too good and was loosing blood fast. He knew he did not have the strength to fight, and Sanji could not face so many Marines alone. So, for the first time in many years, Zoro swallowed his pride and watched his dignity be stripped from him as Sanji adjusted him so that the crook of his knee was held by Sanji's left arm and his shoulders by the other. His head rested against Sanji's chest.

"You good Marimo?" Sanji asked, Zoro did not have the heart to respond. Sanji sighed. "Look, how about I let you beat the crap out of me for this later, but that means you have to cooperate for now." Zoro chuckled.

"Can't argue with that." He mumbled. "Deal." Sanji relaxed. He knew he had probably made the worst deal of his life, but he would worry about that later, at the moment he was more focused on getting both of them out of there. So Sanji immediately took off running, seeing an opening in the wall of Marines charging at them. He kicked his way through, ruffing up Zoro in the process making his grunt in pain.

"Sorry." Sanji muttered as he broke through the wall and bolted down the street.

"Don't let them escape!!" General Hanic bellowed at his Marine squad. They all turned on a dime and charged after the two men as Sanji tried to make a plan of escape. He decided to change course from running on the Main Street to running down an open alleyway. He did this five more times, making sure each alleyway was not a dead end. After doing this for what seemed like forever, Sanji knew it was hopeless. He could still hear the sounds of the Marines footsteps on the dirt, getting closer. Sanji then took a turn and ended up on another main road. He cursed out loud.

"What's wrong?" Zoro asked in a small voice. This worried Sanji since his leg was still bleeding and his face was pale. It could only mean that the billet hit an artery, meaning Zoro could possibly bleed out. Sanji mumbled another curse.

"Nothing. Just hang in there, ok? Don't fall asleep." It was harder than it sounded. Sanji could already see Zoro struggling to keep his eye open. He was running out of time.

"Here! They're on the road!" A Marine shouted. Sanji flinched and saw hundreds of Marines barrel down alleyways and in front and behind him, blocking every exit. There was nowhere left to go but to clear his own path down the road, but it was risky. Sanji would be vulnerable in the back if they were to be reunited with their guns. Sanji scanned the area, but found no other way out. They were trapped.

"Alright, I'm gonna kick us a pathway, you ok with that?" Sanji looked down to the swordsman in his arms and tensed when he did not get a response.

"Shit." Sanji muttered. "Come on Sanji, you can't let him die." Even though Sanji had wounds of his own, his main priority was the swordsman. He was on the verge of death, and Sanji was out of luck.

"Oi!! Two against a hundred? That's not fair!!" A childlike voice yelled down the road. Sanji looked in that direction to see who he hoped it would be, and sure enough, it was just who he wanted it to be.

"Luffy!!" Sanji yelled, a big smile spread across his face. It had been weeks since he had seen his captain, and surrounding the rubber boy were all of the other crew mates Sanji had missed greatly. Nami and Robin mostly, as well as Franky, Usopp, Chopper, and Brook. Sanji could not have been happier. Zoro shifted in his arms at Sanji's loud outburst, reminding him of his friends condition.

"C'mon Sanji! We'll clear a path for you!" Luffy yelled to him. Sanji nodded and immediately began running. He had to find Chopper if he was going to save Zoro. Sure enough, as Sanji sprinted through his friends and past the Marines they were holding off, he found Chopper standing behind the frenzy. He looked far more worried than the others. His face was pulled into a long frown and he looked thinner. He looked happy to see Sanji, but that was short lived when he saw the condition he was in, and Zoro laying limp in his arms.

"Quickly, we don't have much time! Let's get you two back to the ship!" The doctor yelled over the commotion. Sanji nodded in agreement and followed the reindeer back to the Thousand Sunny. It looked the same as it always had, which relived Sanji. He felt his nerves relax slightly when his feet hit the familiar deck of the ship.

"This way!" Chopper called to Sanji from the hatch. Sanji quickly followed behind.

"Are the others gonna be ok?" He asked, thinking about Luffy and the others, especially Robin and Nami. He would not forgive himself if his beautiful girls were hurt out there.

"They'll be fine." Chopper said as they ran into the infirmary. "Right now you two are more important." He then ordered Sanji to lay Zoro down on one of the beds and then told him to take the chair at his desk.

"It's ok, I'm fine. It's Zoro you should worry about." Chopper turned to Sanji, transformed into heavy point, and gave Sanji a glare that, if a physical weapon, could have killed him instantly. Sanji immediately retreated to the safety of the chair. Chopper then turned back into brain point and began to examine Zoro.

"I'll be with you in a second. Zoro's wounds need to be attended to now or else he'll die." With that, Chopper began pulling out the necessary supplies in order to fix the wounds. Sanji watched as he moved to Zoro's foot first since he noticed the excessive bleeding. He rolled up his pant leg and took off his boot. He grimaced, as did Sanji.

The bullet had gone strait through his foot. In the back ankle and out the front of it. Chopper started rushing around, grabbing bandages, stitches, and other things from his doctor bag, all while trying not to cry. He grabbed a cotton ball coated in disinfectant and dabbed it over the front and back of Zoro's ankle. This caused him to wince and arch his back in pain. He gripped the bed sheets and gritted his teeth. Sanji knew that if Zoro was in this much pain it must have been bad.

"It hit a artery." Chopper mumbled, Sanji was not sure he was talking to himself or to the cook, but he listened anyways. "He's lost a lot of blood. I'm gonna need to do a transfusion." Sanji perked up when he said this.

"I'll do it." He blurted out. Chopper looked at him, confused.

"What?" He asked.

"I said I'll do it." Sanji said. "Didn't we learn awhile ago that my blood was comparable with his? If I did it before I can do it again." Chopper looked at Sanji for a while, as if seeing if he was joking or not. He presumed that the reindeer remembered the time Sanji donated his blood to the swordsman, but it was not willingly. He remembered being chased around by Chopper in walk point holding a syringe in his mouth and yelling at him to sit still. So why would he want to do it willingly the second time? To be honest, Sanji did not know himself. He had no idea why he suddenly cared so much for the shitty swordsman. Maybe it had to do with the time they spent in the Marine base. They had learned a lot about each other then, Sanji learning that the Marines almost broke Zoro when threatening to torture Sanji. He also learned that Zoro was willing to live no matter what, even if it meant being electrocuted and hit over and over again. He would not let himself die, earning him a new respect from the cook. He knew right then and there he was willing to donate blood to the swordsman if it meant he would survive.

"I swear I'm not joking." Sanji said to Chopper. "I'm willing to do anything I can to help him." Chopper raised an eyebrow, but understood Sanji completely.

"Well if you're willing to go through with it, then let's do it." Chopper said, Sanji nodded an approval. Chopper then turned to the cook after cleaning up Zoro in record time.

"Firstly, let's clean you up. You look like shit." Sanji raised an eyebrow at the doctor, by then grinned when he found a good response.

"I'm sure you would look like it too if you'd been staying in a dungeon for four weeks with nothing to eat and being tortured every time those Marine bastards were bored, which was often." Chopper looked absolutely horrified as Sanji smiled smugly at him, Chopper then quickly looked away and ripped off Sanji's tattered shirt and began cleaning up his wounds.

"Oi, Chopper?" Sanji asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Yeah?" He responded, looking up at Sanji as he lathered a new cotton ball in disinfectant.

"Is Zoro gonna be ok?" He asked. Chopper turned to the swordsman sleeping peacefully on the sick bed. He turned back to Sanji and smiled.

"I think he'll be ok. He just needs the blood transfusion, that's all. Then he'll be back to his old self." Sanji huffed.

"Great." He mused sarcastically. Chopper laughed. Sanji responded to the laugh with his own, it felt good to let himself relax and laugh a bit after weeks of terror and pain, even if it was cut short by Chopper placing the cotton ball on one of Sanji's wounds, causing him to wince in pain and Chopper to apologize profusely, but they still smiled at one another. All that was left to complete the moment was everyone else standing around them, laughing along with them. He had missed them so much, and he wanted nothing more than to have them all by his side, just like old times. But just for the time being, he just needed Zoro to be alright. He could not express how worried he was. All he could do was hope that his blood would help him like last time. He knew it was the only thing he could do as Chopper patched him up and prepped him for the blood transfusion.


	3. Chapter 2

**Zoro: Oi Kaya-Chan, I thought you said it took ages for you to publish?**

 **Me: Yeah I know. Usually it does, but I was just in a good mood so I decided to write this chapter.**

 **Zoro: It's not good to lie to your readers you know.**

 **Me: yeah yeah, I know.**

 **Sanji: Oi Marimo! Stop harassing this fine young lady!**

 **Zoro: I wasn't harassing her!**

 **Sanji: Yes you were Bastard!!**

 **Zoro: Curly-Brow!!**

 **Me: I should probably stop this before it gets out of hand…ah they'll be fine. Anyways, enjoy the new chapter!**

 **P.S also sorry for not putting Usopp in the earlier chapter. I forgot he existed.**

 **Usopp: Hey!**

 **Me: Sorry, but you are a pretty forgettable person (just kidding love ya Usopp), and don't worry I fixed it! Anyways now you can enjoy the chapter.**

ZOSAN

Sanji sat in Choppers doctor chair as he readied the syringe to draw blood from him. Sanji began to wonder how much blood Chopper would take from him, considering that Zoro looked as if he had lost every ounce of it. When the syringe was ready Chopper quickly checked the bandages and then turned to Sanji.

"Ok, I'm ready. Now I'll be taking it from your left arm. Just try to relax." Sanji did as he was told and relaxed himself and his left arm. Chopper moved to that side and knelt down.

"Now take a deep breath in a-"

"Look I already know it's not gonna feel nice." Sanji interrupted. "But trust me. This is nothing compared to what's happened to me before." Chopper understood and he seemed to grow sorrowful when Sanji mentioned his old injuries. Chopper always hated it when anyone in the crew got injured, especially Sanji and Zoro since they got hurt all the time. Whether it be from fighting enemies or fighting one another. Chopper deeply cared for them and would do anything to help them.

Sanji felt the prick of the syringe on his left arm. He did not even flinch as the needle was pushed further into his arm and when Chopper finally pulled the blood out. It did feel weird though. When he was done he removed the syringe and waisted no time in turning back to Zoro sleeping on the bed. He quickly inserted the syringe into his right bicep and pushed the top down in order to push the blood in. He did this many more times. Drawing blood from Sanji and then giving it to Zoro. Even though the swordsman still looked to be in bad shape, Chopper did not want to take too much blood from Sanji in fear of putting him in the same state. When it was all over, Chopper cleaned off his supplies and turned to Sanji.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, knowing he still took a lot of blood from the cook and wanted to see if he still had enough.

"I'm fine." Sanji answered. "A bit lightheaded though." Chopper smiled softly.

"Don't worry. It's totally normal. It'll pass in a few hours." Sanji nodded in understanding and took a peek at Zoro.

He looked better than before. Some of the color had returned to his face and Sanji noticed that his ankle wound had finally stopped bleeding. He still looked weak, but Sanji knew that when the next morning arrived, he would be back to his old self again. Chopper seemed to physically relax. Sanji knew he was definitely happy Zoro was ok. It was funny. The first time Sanji had met Chopper he wanted nothing to do with the Straw Hats. But now, Sanji saw that Chopper cared deeply for not just Zoro, but everyone else on the crew. It warmed Sanji's heart.

"Alright Sanji." Chopper said, interrupting his thoughts. "You should go to the men's dorms and get some rest. You look exhausted." Sanji nodded. He honestly had just realized then how tired he was. Every muscle in his body ached and his head pounded in tune with his heart. His eye lids felt as if someone had placed giant iron blocks on them, trying to force them down.

 _But, what about Zoro?_ Sanji felt compelled to ask. But he knew the Marimo would be fine. As long as Chopper stayed with him, everything would be alright. Sanji stood up on his suddenly weak legs and stumbled out of the infirmary. He then made his way to the boys dorms. When he got there he did not even bother looking for his bunk, he just fell on top of the first one he saw and immediately felt himself drift off to sleep.

ZOSAN

When Sanji awoke the next morning he saw light pouring in through the boys dorm window. He looked around to see that no one else was in the dorm with him and he panicked.

He was supposed to have been up hours ago to make breakfast, but he was so tired that he had slept in. Sanji quickly jumped out of the bed he was in, fumbled with his change of clothes, and bolted out of the room to the galley. When he made it there he expected to see everyone sitting at the table waiting for food, but instead he saw everyone sitting at the table already getting food.

Nami was in the kitchen working on pancakes while everyone else sat at the table watching Robin pass out freshly made ones.

Franky, Brook, Chopper, Usopp, Luffy, and even Zoro were all there eating their food. Sanji immediately turned his attention to the swordsman to look him over.

Zoro looked a lot better than he had the day before. His skin was still slightly pale and he did not look like all of his strength had returned, but Sanji bet that he could still cut a ship clean in half if someone asked him to.

"Sanji!! You're awake!!" Luffy hollered suddenly. Sanji jumped at this surprise greeting and noticed everyone staring at him.

"How did you rest Cook-San?" Robin asked. Sanji smiled at her.

"Beautifully my fine lady. Though I'm wondering why you guys just didn't wake me up so that I could make you food." Franky looked over at him from his plate of food.

"You were still asleep when we woke up and we decided to let you sleep in a bit. We all know you and Zoro-Bro didn't have the best time at that Marine base." This was true. It was terrible. This promoted Luffy to start asking him and Zoro about the Marine base after Sanji had pulled up a chair between Zoro and Franky. They answered as many questions as they could, mostly about the fact that they were sent there to pay for their crimes and were interrogated for the location of the rest of the Straw Hats so that they could pay too. Sanji could see that Zoro avoided some questions. Thought he could not blame him, he did too.

The experience they had at that Marine base was enough to give Sanji nightmares for months. They were interrogated, battered and bruised, and tortured until they begged for mercy. Though with both men having enough dignity to fill a planet, they did not even make a peep during their torture sessions. Even though Sanji's wounds were healed, he still felt the phantom ache of the gashes and stab wounds and a slight tingle in his fingers remembering the electric chair. He shivered.

"Oi Sanji, are you cold?" Chopper asked.

"N-No." Sanji answered quickly. "I'm fine." Chopper gave him a concerned look, and then turned back to his pancakes in thought. Nami walked over from the kitchen with another batch of pancakes and placed them down on the table. Luffy went on the attack and grabbed every single one before anyone else could. This caused everyone to start yelling at Luffy as they tried to grab the pancakes off of his plate. This made Sanji smile. He had missed these times with his crew and wondered back in the Marine base if he would ever have the chance to see them again. Then there he was, also joining the fray of grabbing food from Luffy, enjoying every second of it.

When everyone had finally grabbed a respectable amount of pancakes from their captains grip, Sanji finally sat down and ate the first meal he had had in such a long time. The syrup was sweat and the pancakes were light and fluffy. Robin and Nami had really outdone themselves. Sanji beamed.

"You like it?" Nami asked as she too sat down across from Sanji. He smiled at her and nodded.

"Of course I would love anything made by my lovely Nami-San and Robin-Chan." Nami rolled her eyes while Robin smiled sweetly. Sanji then heard a audible snort from right next to him.

"What was that you shitty Marimo?" Sanji asked dangerously. Zoro smirked at him.

"Always knew you would start fawning over those two when we got back pervert cook." Sanji sneered at him.

"Want to call me that again shitty swordsman!" Zoro turned to him, his eye shadowed with anger.

"Gladly." He said. The two men then started poking and punching each other as they kept yelling nasty nicknames as well. Sanji felt a sense of comfort wash over him. When him and Zoro were captured they had to put their differences aside and work together to escape. Now they finally had the chance to fight just like old times. Sanji had to admit, he missed it.

"Oi! That's enough!" Chopper yelled, getting in between the two with heavy point. He then turned to look at Zoro, his eyes full of disappointment.

"Zoro, you're still hurt. If you mess around like this you're gonna reopen your wounds and loose your blood again." Zoro looked like he wanted to protest, but visibly decided against it. Sanji knew Zoro was not one to argue with the ships doctor. He respected Chopper and knew he was right most of the time when it came to medicine, even if he hated the bandages. He simply sighed and mumbled an apology. Sanji wondered how bad the wounds he had really were. He looked at him and saw that he had bandages wrapped around his chest and arms, and sure enough, a tightly wrapped bandage around his right leg. It was extended in front of him with his heel on the ground in order to prevent too much pressure being put on it. Sanji had no idea why, but he felt slightly guilty for that wound. If he had been more alert he would have heard the bullet go off and could have pulled Zoro out of the way. But instead he was so focused on not getting hit himself he did not wonder about Zoro getting hit. He knew it was right for him to worry about himself in that moment, but Sanji just could not help but feel like he should not have.

A few more minutes passed as the crew exchanged a few more conversations with each other. Sanji finished his first batch of pancakes, then his second, then his third. He only stopped after Nami said that they were out of ingredients, disappointing Sanji. He knew that Zoro had also gone the same amount of time without eating as him, but he did not seem as ravenous as the cook. Zoro only had one helping, and even then he still only ate half of the pancakes on his plate, giving the rest to Luffy who happily shoved them into his rubber cheeks. Sanji looked in a concerned manner at Zoro who sat back in his chair and sighed.

Sanji noticed that his pale face was slightly pink around the cheeks and had small beads of sweat on it. Sanji wondered if it was normal or not, but decided against telling Chopper since it could just be Sanji overreacting of even imagining it, which he never really did when it came to the Marimo's health. What had changed? Suddenly Zoro leaned forward slightly, his hands on either side of the chair. He took slow shallow breaths and more sweat accumulated on his face. Sanji became worried.

"Oi Marimo. Are you ok?" Sanji asked quietly, trying not to alert anyone else around them. Zoro shifted his head to look at the cook, giving him a glare that promised death. He then straightened up and sighed.

"I'm fine." He said plainly. Sanji was not buying it.

"Well then you better be fine Marimo-Head because if it turns out you're not, you should expect the shit to be kicked out of you." Zoro smirked.

"Oh really?" He asked snarkily. "Don't I get the honor of beating the shit out of you for taking a piece of my dignity?" Sanji facepalmed. He had forgotten about that stupid deal he had made to Zoro when running from the Marines. Now he had that to worry about.

"Don't worry." Zoro smirked. "You get to wait until I get these bandages off." Sanji huffed.

"Great." He mumbled. Zoro snickered evilly at Sanji's suffering.

ZOSAN

With all of the food finally gone the Straw Hats all filed out onto the deck to relax, Zoro being helped out by Franky and Brook because of his bad leg. When Sanji walked out after them the first thing that he felt was the sun on his face and then the wind in his hair. God, how he missed this. He filled his lungs with the salty sea air and breathed it out slow, his nerves stable once again. Sanji fished through his pocket and pulled out a much needed cigarette. He lit it up and placed it in his mouth before taking a long drag and exhaling.

Sanji looked around to see that everything seemed as normal as it usually was. Nami and Robin were relaxing on their lawn chairs, Nami sunbathing and Robin reading a book. Franky was fixing a part of the ship that had most likely been damaged by the Marines when they tried to dock at their base to save Sanji and Zoro. Brook played a nice upbeat tune representing how happy he was for the duos return. Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp were playing tag further out on the deck. Finally Sanji saw Zoro leaning against the side of the ship taking his usual nap, but something was not right.

Zoro looked as if he was in some sort of pain. His face was scrunched up and his muscles were tense. Sanji also noticed that he was not imagining the slight pink on his face. Looking at Zoro resting on the ship, Sanji could see that the pink had become a darker shade. The cook decided to confront Zoro about it, demanding a straight answer. He made his way over to the swordsman and stood right next to him. Zoro opened his eye and stared at Sanji as if he had just asked him what the meaning of life was. Sanji ignored this and decided to end the awkwardness with talk.

"So," Sanji began as he turned to look at Zoro. "You feeling alright Marimo?" He asked. Zoro still had the dumbfounded look on his face, but answered him anyways.

"Fine, why?" He asked. Sanji sighed.

"Is it so wrong to ask if your crew mate is ok after four weeks of torture?" Sanji asked. Zoro narrowed his eye at him.

"It is if the person asking is you and the person being asked is me." Sanji rolled his eyes. Zoro suddenly made a sound in the back of his throat that sounded something like a yelp or some other expression of pain. Sanji looked to the swordsman.

"You alright?" Sanji asked. Zoro glared at him again.

"I already told you the answer to that shit cook." Zoro sneered. Sanji frowned at him when he noticed something peculiar. His voice was slightly shaky and weak when he spoke. He seemed fine a second ago, but all of a sudden he sounded as if someone was squeezing the life out of him. Zoro suddenly rubbed his temple and groaned softly.

"Ok, now I know something's wrong with you Marimo-Head. Answer me truthfully or I'm sending my foot into your face." Zoro looked up at Sanji with a weak glare before seeming to give in. Sanji had no idea why Zoro was letting himself be tamed so easily recently. It was definitely strange.

"I…I just…" Zoro paused. "I haven't felt the same since I woke up this morning. I feel…weird. I don't know how to describe it." Then his face hardened again. "You got your answer Curly-Brow. Now let me sleep in peace." Sanji was not leaving, since he probably knew what was up with the swordsman. He knelt down in front of him, ignoring his confused stare, and placed his hand on his forehead.

"O-Oi!!" Zoro shouted, swatting Sanji's hand away. "What the hell are you doing!?? Who said you could touch me!!??" Sanji did not even flinch at Zoros anger. Instead he sat back and hummed.

"Now I may not be a doctor," Sanji began, "but I do know that that's definitely a fever if I've ever felt one." Zoro processed what he said for a moment before baring his teeth in anger.

"What do you know nosebleed!!??" He yelled at him, obviously running out of threats and insults, meaning he knew Sanji was right. The cook then stood up and looked in the direction of the mast.

"Chopper! I need you!" Sanji called to the reindeer. Chopper stopped his game of tag with Luffy and Usopp and looked over to Sanji. He then walked over to him, making Zoro ten times more angry than he already was. When Chopper made it over he looked from Sanji to Zoro, then back to Sanji.

"What's wrong?" He asked innocently.

"I just need you to check Zoro out, I think there's something wrong with him." Chopper nodded and began to examine the swordsman. Zoro did not look happy the whole time this was happening. Mostly showing this unhappiness to Sanji with hundreds of death glares. When Chopper was finished he hummed.

"I don't see anything wrong with him. Are you sure you think there is Sanji?" Chopper asked, Sanji nodded.

"Check his forehead." Chopper obliged and placed his tiny hoof on Zoros forehead. Unlike with Sanji, Zoro did not fight back. He did look like he wanted to kill someone though. Choppers eyes widened when his hoof connected with Zoros skin. He did not look happy.

"He's warm." He mumbled. Then his face went pale. "Oh no, that means-" Chopper ripped his hoof off of Zoros head and immediately began undoing the bandages on Zoros foot.

"O-Oi, Chopper. What are you doing?" Zoro asked. Sanji was also confused as to what the young doctor was doing. But he watched with curiosity and slight worry. After all, the look on Choppers face did not look good. After the bandages were completely unwrapped, Chopper and Sanji looked at the wound underneath. Chopper gasped while Sanji raised his eyebrows. What he was seeing was not good.

The area around the stitches keeping the wound together was red and covered in rashes. Zoros entire ankle was swollen and the stitches were covered in fresh looking dried blood. Chopper whined as he took out new bandages and re-wrapped the wound.

"That doesn't look good." Sanji said in a slightly worried tone. Chopper sighed.

"No it's not good, not at all." Even Zoro looked a little concerned at what he saw.

"Chopper," Sanji asked quietly. "What's wrong with him?" The reindeer sighed and turned to Sanji with a grave look on his face.

"His wound is infected. I thought I had cleaned it out in time, but I guess some dirt and other bad things got into it. If I don't make a cure for the infection Zoro's gonna keep getting worse and worse." Sanji put a hand on the trembling doctors head and patted it.

"Don't blame yourself. We just make the cure and everything will be fine." Chopper nodded and turned to Zoro. Then his face fell.

"Zoro? Zoro!" He yelled. Zoros eyes were closed and he looked worse than before. His face was an even darker shade of pink and his breathing was quick and labored. Chopper and Sanji ran to his side immediately.

"We have to get him to the infirmary, now!" Chopper squeaked. He then quickly turned into heavy point and picked Zoro up in his arms. He did not even protest or respond at all. His body fell limp into Choppers large arms.

"What's wrong with him? What happened?" Sanji asked.

"I'll explain later." Chopper told him. "I have to get him to the infirmary, quickly." Chopper ran to the other side of the deck, followed by Sanji. Even though he knew he was not supposed to be involved in the situation at the moment, something in him told him he could not bare to see Zoro in such a state. Just the thought of the bullet wound infection made Sanji feel even more guilty. Sanji prayed Zoro would be alright. He was strong, Sanji just hoped that he was strong enough.


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you all sooooo much for 13 likes!! That's more than I've ever gotten on anything before!! To the people who liked and followed this story, I want you to know that it really means a lot to me, and I love you so much! For those of you who review, your reviews are so sweet and supportive and they make my day! Anyways, I'm getting all sappy. You didn't come here to see this, you came here to read the story!! So without further ado, enjoy chapter 3!! :)**

ZOSAN

Sanji rushed into the infirmary right behind Chopper. They quickly made their way over to the bed and Sanji watched as the reindeer slowly laid Zoro down upon it. The swordsman falling limp from his large arms.

Chopper rushed around the room, grabbing tools and other things that might help Zoro. Sanji watched him move before asking,

"Is there any way I can help?" Chopper did not even look at Sanji before he answered.

"I think I'm good by myself Sanji," then he looked at the cook, "thank you, but I need you to leave." He finished after he pulled up a chair next to Zoro.

"What?" Why?" Sanji asked.

"You've done all I need you to do. Now I'll take it from here." He then turned back to Zoro quickly. Sanji simply stood still in his place. A part of him wanted to argue and stay, but another wanted to smack that part. It was not his business. He did what he could and should leave the rest to the professionals. But then why did Sanji feel like it still was not enough. Sanji cursed these feelings to the deepest pits of hell as he walked out the door.

Sanji stood with his back against the wall. He lit a cigarette, inhaled, and blew it out slow, calming his nerves. He hoped it would also calm the feelings of guilt and unsureness that were swelling inside of him.

Ever since they first met, Sanji and Zoro were never on good footing with each other. Always fighting about the stupidest of things to keep their dignity and masculinity. But behind those nasty nicknames and dick measuring contests were two men who were closer than brothers, and Sanji knew that. This was what Sanji tried to convince himself with while he took another inhale of his cigarette. This was why he suddenly cared so much, right? Sanji sighed internally.

It was his first time seeing Zoro the way he was in a long time. The very first time he could remember was in Arlog Park after he had gotten slashed by Hawkeye. His wound had been reopened and caused him to suddenly break into fever. But Sanji could see that it was not nearly as bad as what he was going through at the moment.

Sanji wondered how long he had had the infection. The cook could only guess since that morning, but like usual, he hid it from everyone else so as not to seem weak, but it was a hard thing to hide. Sanji cursed himself for noticing the signs and doing nothing about them. He had doubted himself in that moment. He thought Zoro was fine when he was suffering.

After taking a few more seconds to relax, Sanji decided he should tell the others about what was going on. He then walked to the front deck to see that nothing had changed since he had left only a few minutes ago. They were oblivious to what was going on.

"Oi! Everyone!" Sanji yelled to get his crews attention. Luffy and Usopp stopped running around and looked at Sanji along with Franky and Brook who stopped what they were doing as well. Robin put down her book and Nami looked to Sanji from her chair.

"What's wrong Cook-San?" Robin asked. Everyone walked over to Sanji, all of them confused and curious. Oblivious.

"There's some important news I need to share." If no one was listening before, they were then. They also started to look nervous. Shifted their weight from foot to foot. Fiddling with their clothing. Sanji knew he could not keep them waiting. He started from the beginning.

"You know Zoro and I had escaped the Marine Base and were trying to find the ship yard to get off the island. And you know that the Marines found us and began shooting. We dodged the bullets as best we could, but one got Zoro right through the ankle. He lost a lot of blood, but the worst part was that Chopper wasn't able to clean the wound in time. It got infected, bad. He's in the infirmary with Chopper right now with a fever and he's unresponsive, but Choppers got everything under control." When Sanji finished everyone looked either surprised or solemn from the news, Then suddenly the entire crew began bombarding Sanji with questions.

"Do you know if Zoro's ok?"

"How bad is he exactly?"

"Can we go see him?"

"Oi Oi! Everyone just calm down." Sanji said sternly. "Zoro's gonna be fine. Chopper just doesn't want anyone to go in the infirmary now." Sanji answered all of the questions in one go, hoping it would please his worried crew, hoping they would calm down. When they did they seemed to accept Sanji answer. He could physically see their spirits rise and he knew they knew everything was going to be alright. So why could he not feel the same?

Suddenly then Luffy walked up to Sanji and faced him.

"Do you know if he's gonna be ok?" The rubber boy asked. Sanji was confused for a second until he realized Luffy could see the doubt in his eyes. He wanted to know what Sanji thought. The cook forced a snort of laughter.

"Please. The Marimo can cut a damn ship in half. He's gonna be fine." Luffy looked at Sanji for a second to see if he really meant it. Sanji forced as much confidence on his face as possible. Luffy grinned.

"That's the spirit Sanji!" He laughed. Everyone agreed. They all understood that Zoro was not someone to give in to sickness easily. This even raised Sanji's hopes a bit, but he just could not stop the growing guilt inside of him.

 _It's my fault_. Sanji thought to himself. _If I had just been faster, been stronger, I would have been able to get him out of the way of that bullet. None of this would have happened_. Sanji shook is head vigorously.

 _No! It's not my fault! There was nothing I could have done to stop it. Why can't I just worry about myself damnit!!!_ Sanji walked off of the deck to be alone with his thoughts. His head just kept swimming with the two voices inside of it. It just seemed that no matter how much Sanji believed he should listen to the second voice, the first one just kept pulling him back to guilt and shame. What caused this? Where did this come from? Sanji wondered this all while walking to the galley. Then it hit him.

The Marine Base. That was where it all started, and it was one moment it particular that confirmed this. A moment where Sanji got to know Zoro better than anyone else. Sanji thought about the moment, and it became clear.


	5. Chspter 4

**WARNING:**

 **This chapter has descriptions of some violence, but not much. No gore or anything like that if that's what you were wondering. Just a heads up I guess. Ok, that's all I needed to say :)**

A/N:

Wow! That last chapter was short. And that's why I am posting this super long one so soon to make up for being a bad author. Yay! Enjoy the chapter!

ZOSAN

Sanji sat on the cold and damp floor of the cell. His hands and legs cuffed to the wall with cold restraints. The air around him was cold and moist. He could see his breath in the air, even if it was almost pitch black in there. At the moment he was working on the restraints on his wrists. He tried to work his hand out of it while also placing them under dripping water to create a slip. As he worked on this his heart pounded out of his chest. He was nervous, worried someone would catch him red handed trying to escape.

After some time Sanji was finally able to work off the cuff on his left hand. He pulled it out and used that hand to aid pulling out his right. As he frantically tried to work he took quick glances outside of the cell to make sure no one saw him.

After a few more minutes, Sanji had finally taken off his wrist restraints and then went to his legs. They were a lot tougher since his legs were stronger than his arms. Even if Sanji was stronger than he looked, he knew getting his feet free would not be easy. Sanji pulled at the cuffs while also trying to wiggle his feet out, taking off his shoes to do so. He kept making sure the coast was clear, praying that no one would walk in and see him trying to escape.

Sanji's hopes of escape finally grew when his left foot was free. Now to do his right.

"What's taking you so long?" A low gruff voice broke through the dark silence. Sanji sighed and stopped working on the last restraint. He did not bother to look in the direction the voice came from since he could barely see two feet in front of him. Besides, Sanji did not need his eyes to know who was talking.

Zoro snickered after hearing Sanji's annoyed sigh. The cook was trying to escape from the damn hell hole, he really did not need a shitty Marimo making things worse.

"Let me guess," Sanji huffed as he began working on the last restraint again, "you're already out of your cuffs huh?" Zoro hummed a response.

"Pretty much." He said. Sanji stopped fighting the cuff and looked in Zoros direction. Sanji's eyes had adjusted and he could see the swordsman sitting on the floor crisscross with his hands in his lap looking right at Sanji with a slightly amused smile on his face. This made Sanji slightly annoyed, but he felt a little confused by Zoros answer to his question.

"What do you mean by 'pretty much'?" The cook asked. Zoro huffed.

"Well," he began, "they decided it would be fun to put a fucking shock collar around my neck that I can't get off. Those fucking perverted assholes." Sanji restrained a laugh as Zoro mumbled more curses under his breath as he struggled to pull off the collar.

"Well it's no different then putting it on a dog." Sanji quipped. Zoro growled at him. Suddenly the door to the dungeon slammed open. Sanji panicked as he quickly grabbed the restraints to pretend he was still cuffed. Zoro made no move to follow his lead. Sanji heard the footsteps march down the hall as he tried to coach Zoro back into his restraints to save both of their asses with eye and head gestures. Zoro shook his head. They both argued silently by mouthing insults at one another and flipping each other off. They stopped when the Marine walking down the hall reached their cells.

His name was Marine General Hanic. He was a buff man with dark shaggy hair that went down to his shoulders, a square jaw line, tan skin, and dark cold eyes. He glared at Sanji with a piercing gaze for a second. Looking from his face to his restraints. It seemed that Sanji had done well in pretending his cuffs were still on him. Hanic seemed to not expect a thing.

"I'm disappointed Blackleg." He said in a voice two times deeper than Zoros. He grinned, showing crooked yellow teeth. "I thought you would have broken out of your restraints by now. Looks like you're not as strong as we thought." Sanji sneered and spit at him. The spit hit the Marine right in the cheek. Hanic grimaced and rubbed it off with his uniform sleeve.

"You're aims gotten better though." He quipped. Sanji glared at him. Then Hanic turned to Zoro, his eyes seeming to shine with glee as he saw he was out of his restraints. He grinned.

"Looks like your strength lives up to the rumors Demon." Hanic said smuggly, looking at all of the scattered remains that were once Zoros restraints. The swordsman sneered up at the Marine General. His eyes filled with nothing but hate. Hanic chuckled at him.

"Don't look so angry Roronoa. After all, you're in for a treat." Zoro raised a brow to either show his curiously or annoyance, Sanji could not tell. All he knew was that he really did not like the sound of 'a treat.' What did it mean? The Marine then turned to Sanji, his face contorted into a bile look of happiness. He then bent down, pulled something out of his pocket, stuck it through the bars of the cell, and strapped it to Sanji's arm. He wiggled his arm around to try and get whatever the thing was off of him, while also trying hard to not give away the fact that most of his limbs were free.

The device on his arm was basically a bulky looking plastic rectangle attached to an armband. Two pieces of metal from the plastic rectangle poked Sanji's arm roughly. Concerning him slightly.

"Now," Hanic began. Standing back up from his spot on the ground, "it's time to make a choice Roronoa." He then dug into his pocket again and pulled out two small remotes. He smirked at Zoro. "Either you let me shock you with this remote," Hanic lifted the remote in his right hand, "or you let me shock Blackleg with this one." he lifted the remote in his left hand. "You're choice Roronoa. You or your nakama." Sanji seethed with rage almost unimaginable. He was not angry about being shocked himself, in fact, he already knew what Zoros choice was going to be. Which was why he was angry. There was no way the Marimo would let Hanic hurt one of his nakama. He would take all of the pain himself. He would even kill himself if he had to, Thriller Bark made that obvious. He was selfish that way.

Zoro then did something Sanji had never seen him do in a long time. He hesitated. Either that or he really did not give a damn about the decision. The cook could not tell. Hanic seemed amused by this.

"No answer, huh?" He smiled disgustingly. "Let's see what happens then." Hanic then lifted his left arm. Sanji then realized, silence was not the right choice.

Electricity and pain shot through his body from the device on his arm. His vision went blurry as the pain moved to his head. He became completely unaware of his surroundings. His throat closed up, making it impossible to talk. Though he could have sworn he heard screaming, though it sounded as if it was saying his name.

Finally after what seemed like hours with nothing but the feeling of pain, the electricity ceased. Sanji's muscles were still tense with slight jolts here and there from the remaining electricity, but otherwise Sanji was alright. His vision cleared and the ringing in his ears finally stopped. He shook his head to regain his thought process. He heard an amused laugh to his side. He turned his head to see Marine General Hanic laughing at an apparently amusing sight in front of him. Sanji turned his head to see what it was, barely thinking in the process, but he still felt a shiver go down his spine.

Zoro was standing with his hands wrapped around the cell bars so tightly that his knuckles were white. His face was shadowed, but Sanji could clearly see that he was way passed pissed. His single eye was filled his nothing but hate and anger. His mouth was contorted into a deadly grimace, and his teeth were barred, showing his sharp canines.

"The faces you make are always so amusing Roronoa." Hanic mused. "I should do this more often just to see them." Sanji knew that Hanic was crossing the line, though from the look on Zoros face he had crossed it long ago.

"So," Hanic said after he stopped his crude laughing. "About that choice." Zoro looked as if he wanted, no, needed to kill someone right at that moment. Sanji suddenly felt the need to step away from the scene. He had seen Zoro pretty pissed before, and the faces he made then were enough to haunt Sanji's dreams. But he had never seen Zoro so angry he looked inhuman. Even when he was pushed past his limit, he still kept a somewhat cool composure. What Sanji was seeing then was not Zoro, but a wild animal ready to mutilate anything that moved.

"You can ignore me again, or you can make a choice." Hanic said to the beast before him. It looked at the Marine with pure hatred in its eyes. Hanic snickered. "Don't look like that Roronoa." He said smugly. "I'm being generous enough to let you change your answer. Either you take it or leave it." Sanji could not take it anymore. He had to step in.

"Don't listen to this asshole." He sneered. "Just ignore him and maybe he'll go away." The beast looked at Sanji and he could finally see Zoro again. His hands relaxed on the bars and his eye went from dangerous anger to frantic worry.

 _He's worried about me_. Sanji thought. _He's actually physically worried about me...What the hell?_ Hanic broke through Sanji's thoughts with a chuckle.

"So, you're alive." He said to the cook. Sanji rolled his eyes.

"Please," he sighed, "can't expect to kill me with pins and needles." Hanic smirked.

"I really hope Roronoa chooses you so that I can shock that idiotic sarcasm out of you." Sanji smirked at this. "So, what is you choice Roronoa?" Hanic asked. Zoro looked at him with a still angry expression, but it seemed that hearing Sanji's voice had put him back in control.

"I choose myself." Zoro said plainly. Hanic smiled while Sanji's face fell.

"Don't fucking do that!" Sanji yelled at him. "Don't you fucking play hero again asshole!! I'm not letting you save my ass!" Hanic was amused by this while Zoro avoided eye contact with Sanji. It was so unlike him. What was going on? Then the swordsman looked up and all of the anger Sanji had inside of him fizzled out.

Zoros expression was something Sanji had never seen before. It was hard to tell what it was, but from his dull eye and pursued lips, it looked as if Zoro was trying to tell him that it was ok. To confirm this, Zoro responded in words.

"Just trust me Sanji." He said. Sanji then knew that something was wrong with Zoro. He called him by his name, he called him Sanji for the first time ever. Did they hit him too hard or something? Or was he really being serious? Sanji had no idea, and did not have time to think about it. General Hanic suddenly raised his right hand and pressed the bottom. A green light on the electric collar around Zoros neck flashed on. Sanji heard the device turn on and Zoro began shaking. His knees buckled and he fell to the ground, his head hung low, his hands gripped the bars so hard Sanji would have expected them to bend from Zoros raw strength. Sanji looked away, unable to watch him writhe in pain any longer, but he could still hear the popping of electricity and small sounds of pain escaping Zoros lips. This went on for what seemed like forever. Finally Hanic decided watching the swordsman's pain was boring without the screams and pleas. He sighed and hit the button on the remote once again. Zoro stopped shaking and he let go of the bars. He collapsed to the floor on his side, his body shuddering slightly and his breathing labored.

Sanji could not explain how angry he was. He had the sudden urge to run over to Hanic and rip out his jugular. He quickly suppressed that thought since it really sounded like something Zoro would do. Sanji tried to control himself, but he felt as if someone had taken control of his body and was making his arms shake and his lungs close up. Hanic smiled at this and walked over to Sanji.

"Interesting." He mused. "I never thought seeing the Demon in pain would strike a nerve with you." Sanji glared daggers at him, seriously wishing they could be real ones. Hanic laughed again. "Well. My work here is done." The Marine announced as he turned his back to the cells. "I simply came in here to see if any of you were misbehaving. Lucky me the Demon decided to break a few rules." He grinned. "We'll see each other soon. I can promise you that." Then without another word, Hanic walked down the hall and after a few seconds Sanji heard the door the Marine entered through slam shut with a loud bang that echoed off the dungeon walls. After he was gone Sanji immediately turned his attention to Zoro. He was still laying on the ground, but it looked like he stopped shaking. His eyes were closed. Did he black out?

"Oi, Marimo? Are you alive?" Zoro did not respond. "Oi! shitty swordsman!! Answer me!!" Zoros body jolted as his eye flew open. So he was unconscious. Zoro shot up and looked around, his face filled with worry and…fear? That could not be possible. Perhaps it was just another one of Zoros angry faces Sanji had never seen before. He seemed to be looking for something with frantic movements. Then his face landed on Sanji. He relaxed and sighed heavily, a look of reassurance passed over his face.

"Oi," Sanji began, slightly worried about Zoro. "You ok?" Zoro looked back at Sanji with a confused stare.

"Of course I'm ok." He said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and Sanji was just being stupid. The cook rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Forget I asked." Sanji scoffed. There was a brief moment of silence between the two before it was broken by Zoro clearing his throat.

"Um…cook?" He asked, not looking in Sanji direction. He looked at Zoro with a slightly annoyed stare. He really did not want to start a conversation with the damn Marimo, he really just wanted to rest. The electrical shock had drained most of his strength. Sleep sounded really good at the moment.

"What do you want?" He asked. Still deciding to answer. Zoro looked at Sanji. His face slightly concerned.

"Are you ok?" He asked. Sanji gave Zoro a look that showed both shock and confusion.

 _Did he just ask if I'm ok?_ Sanji thought. _What kind of alternate universe did I teleport to?_ Sanji stared at Zoro with a bewildered look, Zoro scoffed at this.

"Don't look at me like that." He huffed. "You asked me so I can ask you. That's how it works." Zoro had a fair point. But still something felt off. Sanji had asked Zoro if he was ok many times before and had gotten nothing in return. So why all of a sudden did Zoro finally decide to be a nice person and worry about Sanji? The man will forever be a mystery to the cook. When Sanji noticed Zoro staring at him, waiting for an answer, Sanji snapped out of his thoughts.

"Fine then." He said. "I'm the same as you. I'm ok." Zoro seemed to relax further from hearing this. Sanji wished he could do the same. For some reason he felt the need to bombard Zoro with millions of questions considering his health. He had taken a lot more electricity than Sanji had, that was obvious considering Zoro had blacked out because of it. He had no idea how such a small collar could pack so much electrical charge into it. Then again, it seemed like everything in that damn Marine Base was from the future.

Sanji refrained from asking Zoro all of the questions that were building up inside of him. Zoro was fine. He had to trust in himself. For some reason Sanji wished he was in the same cell with Zoro. So that he could really see if he was ok.

 _No!_ A voice in Sanji's head yelled. _He's fine. Why am I so concerned? He's just a stupid Marimo bastard!_ Sanji forced down the thoughts and looked back at Zoro. He had expected him to be asleep, but instead the swordsman was back in his crisscross position, looking right at Sanji.

"Why are you being so creepy?" Sanji asked. Zoro flinched. From that Sanji could only guess he thought the cook was asleep or something else.

"I j…," Zoro looked away in thought, making it obvious he was thinking about something else,

"I just wanted to see if you were going to continue breaking out of those cuffs or if I should come over and help you." He ended with smugness in his voice. Sanji knew Zoro was lying, but went with it anyways. He chuckled.

"I'll do it on my own thank you. I don't need your gorilla strength breaking my leg in the process." Zoro rolled his eyes while Sanji snickered. That was how they ended their conversation. Sanji went back to his cuffs, ignoring how tired he was. Zoro tried to find some things to pick the lock on his cell. As Sanji worked he looked in Zoros direction every so often to see if he was still ok. The strange thing was that it was his subconscious doing that, not his own free will. It seemed that Zoro was going through the same thing. Sanji constantly saw the swordsman taking quick and frequent glances at him, even more so than Sanji was at Zoro. It seemed that they both secretly cared about each other, but Sanji wondered after his flashback was over if it was more than just concern. This unnerved him, but he pushed that away. At that moment all he needed to worry about was himself and then he would be fine. That was what he thought before Chopper burst into the galley with a look of pure terror on his face saying only one thing before he sprinted away.

"It's Zoro!"


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello everyone who reads my bad stories! Wow it has been a long time, I am actually very sorry :'(. School had been freaking insane this month and I also have other projects I'm working on too, thats why it's so hard to keep up with the story (that's why I warned you about updates). But don't worry! It may take forever, but I am compelled to finish this story for all of you readers! Anyways, enjoy this really long chapter that took me forever to make, but I did it because I love you guys!**

ZOSAN

Sanji sprinted down the hall after Chopper with nothing but worry and fear flooding through his body. Something was wrong with Zoro, and if it was enough to get the doctor shaken up then it had to be bad.

Chopper frantically dodged corners and furniture as Sanji did the same after, his chef instincts to help kicking in. Even if that person was an idiot shitty Marimo.

Finally the two reached the infirmary where Zoro resided. Chopper shoved open the door and dashed inside, Sanji following close behind. All of the other crew mates were there, surrounding the single bed in the room with worried expressions. Sanji became very nervous.

"Oi," Sanji announced, "what's going on?" Everyone looked up at him with worried eyes. Nami broke from the circle and walked over to Sanji with a pained expression.

"Chopper didn't tell you?" She asked in a soft voice. Seeing Nami so worried made Sanji's heart ache. He resisted the urge to wrap his arms around the navigator and pull her into a hug. It was not the time for that.

"Tell me what?" Sanji asked, his worry showing in his voice. Nami's head lowered slightly.

"Chopper discovered what bacteria caused Zoros wound to get infected and-" Nami paused. "...and he said he doesn't have a cure." Sanji's mouth fell open. He was speechless. He could not believe what he was hearing.

"N-Nani?" Sanji stammered shamefully. Nami sighed, obviously not in the mood to explain again.

"What she means Sanji-San," Brook chimed in, "is that Zoro-San's infection is far worse than we imagined." Sanji turned his face to the young doctor who was talking in a hushed tone to Luffy.

"Is this true?" Sanji asked. Chopper turned his attention from Luffy to the chef, his eyes were sad. Her face scrunched up in worry.

"I...I'm afraid so Sanji." Chopper said quietly. "I did some blood work on him and discovered that the infection he has is one of the worst I've ever seen. The bacteria that reside in his blood stream are unlike any I've ever dealt with before. I'm afraid that...I don't have a cure." The room fell silent as Sanji processed what Chopper had just said. As soon as he had taken it all in he felt sick to his stomach. He had no cure? How was that even possible? Sanji blinked a few times before his eyes landed on a gap in the circle of crew mates, showing the swordsman.

Zoro was still laying on the infirmary bed. His coat had been taken off and the covers had been thrown over him. Sanji would be lying if he did not say he looked horrible. His skin was pale and covered in sweat. His entire face was flushed a dark red along with his ears and collar bone. His breathing was labored and the expression on his face showed Sanji that he was in a lot of pain, even if his eyes were closed.

Sanji finally looked away and sighed deeply. He thought he could not feel more guilty than he already did, but apparently he had been extremely wrong. He balled his hands into fists in his pant pockets and let out a slow shaky breath. Sanji mentally groaned and decided to accept the fact that he cared far more than he did before about the swordsman. Spending so much time together at the Marine Base had brought them closer together and opened up Sanji to the damn Marimo a little more than he was used to, whether he liked it or not.

"-ficult, but I might be able to pull it off." Choppers voice zoned in, disrupting Sanji's thoughts. He had no idea what the young doctor was talking about until Nami chimed in.

"There's an island not far from here. We can go there and get the proper ingredients." Chopper nodded in approval. That was when Sanji realized they were talking about a cure for Zoro. From the way the reindeer spoke about the ingredients and the process to make the cure after Nami's claim, it defiantly did not seem like an easy thing to pull off, especially since he was making it only from his knowledge of medicine to aid him. Books would not be of any help.

"The only problem is," Nami spoke with slight worry in her voice, "the island is infamous. Filled with criminals and horrible people who would jump at the chance to take ahold of an unarmed ship. Someone should stay behind and watch the ship." Chopper nodded in agreement. Sanji suddenly found himself a little peeved that Nami had not mentioned someone taking care of Zoro. He had no idea why it bothered him more than it should have, but he just blamed it on the post-Marine Base stress causing his emotions to fly out of wack.

"I really need everyone searching." Chopper said sadly. "But if someone must stay behind to watch the ship and Zoro then so be it, but I'll only allow a two person maximum." He held up two hooves to emphasize.

"I'll just do it alone." Franky said. "No will get past my SUPER defenses!" He threw his arms up in the air in his signature pose, causing everyone to shush him and point at Zoro. Franky immediately shut up and lowered his arms awkwardly.

"We'll make a team." Luffy chimed in. Then he looked around the room and started pointing randomly at people saying 'you' instead of their names.

When he was done he had pointed at Robin, Nami, Brook, and Usopp.

"Everyone I pointed at is coming with me and Chopper to find the ingredients for the cure. That means," he pointed at both Sanji and Franky, "you two are staying behind to watch the ship and Zoro." Franky smiled at this and promised their captain that he would not let anyone even come near the ship while Sanji just stood in place. Dumbfounded.

"N-Nani!" Sanji finally found his voice. "I'm not staying here and taking care of him!" He gestured at Zoro still asleep on the bed. Sanji immediately felt all of the rage he had fizzle out. He knew he cared a bit more about Zoro, but to the point that he could not even stay angry at him? He was so conflicted that it almost hurt.

"You can't switch Sanji." Luffy said with a grin. "I already chose the groups." Sanji faked being angry with a huff and frantically fishing around his pocket for a cigarette until he remembered the no smoking around patients rule and stuffed both hands into his pockets instead.

"Yosh!" Luffy shouted causing everyone to give up on staying quiet around Zoro. "When do we leave?"

"As soon as we get to the island." Nami said. "I don't sense any changes in the weather so we should be arriving there pretty soon." With that everyone shuffled out of the room and out on the Sunny's grassy deck. Everyone looked ahead and Usopp pointed and shouted.

"There! An island! Is that the one you were taking about Nami?" The navigator looked at a map in her hands in thought and then looked up.

"That's the one!" She said happily. Luffy cheered and everyone smiled. Zoro would be getting a cure soon.

ZOSAN

The Sunny docked along the uninhabited side of the island after a few minutes. The search party group of the Straw Hats immediately began getting ready for their journey ahead. Sanji watched them prepare and seriously wished he could join them. He was really good at finding ingredients in the wild, being a cook and all. Plus he wanted to take his mind off of the sudden raging emotions inside of him. They were so jumbled up that he knew if someone asked him how he was feeling he would tell them to figure it out themselves since he had no freaking idea himself.

Since he was outside he was finally able to light that cigarette he had wanted for so long. He inhaled the smoke, feeling it flow through his lungs, and then breathed it out through his nose in a long sigh, feeling the nicotine do its work. He took a glance at the rest of the crew to see that they all had large bags hanging off their backs. Sanji was confused as to why one would need such large bags when they only needed a few ingredients. Chopper seemed to have read his mind since he stepped up to everyone and explained a few things.

"We need the biggest bags we can find to carry all sorts of ingredients. I don't know which ones I need to make the cure so that's why I need many ingredients at my disposal. If it comes to the point we might have to make a second trip." Sanji sighed. He really did not want the rest of the crew to be gone for too long. Especially Nami-Swan and Robin-Chwan. What if they got hurt out there? What if they got jumped by those evil criminals they were talking about? What if they were attacked by wild animals!? This gave Sanji ten times more motive to join the search and was about to practically beg Luffy to let him join until Franky walked up to his side.

"Oi Sanji," he announced, "looks like we're watching the ship together." Sanji gave a quick nod to show that he heard, not really in the mood for polite chitchat. Franky continued speaking, even though Sanji made it pretty clear he was not in the mood to. He talked about how to watch the ship and make sure everything was in working order. Since Sanji already knew how to do this and did not feel like going over it again, he tuned Franky out by looking at the calming waves of the ocean, taking in another breath of smoke from his cigarette. He knew he was being rude, but he had heard the rundown so many times, he knew the ship well enough to not need it again.

"-Zoro for the time." Franky finished saying. Sanji immediately perked up at the mention of the swordsman. Franky had been talking about him, but because Sanji zoned out he had not heard what the cyborg had said.

"Ummm…," Sanji began, "could you repeat that last part." Franky looked at Sanji for a second, but then shrugged and agreed to repeat.

"What I said was that we could take roles here. I could watch the ship and you could watch Zoro for the time." Sanji hummed in understanding, he then processed what Franky said and immediately went pale.

"Wait! I don't agree to this plan!" Sanji practically shouted at the shipwright. "I say you watch Zoro and I watch the ship." Franky sighed and shook his head.

"Sorry Sanji, but there are some repairs I still have to do from when the Marines bombarded us after we rescued you." Sanji looked down, slightly ashamed of his outburst, but Franky simply smiled.

"Don't worry about it! It's not like Zoros gonna wake up anytime soon. You just have to watch him and make sure his fever doesn't go up." Sanji sighed deeply, but knew he should not argue with the cyborg since he really did need to do work. As Sanji looked around he saw that the Sunny really had taken a beating. From what the cook could see it had been pummeled with cannon and gun fire, and he had been asleep the entire time.

"Why do you look so down Sanji?" Franky asked. He then patted the cook on the back with one enormous arm, nearly sending Sanji through the floor. "They won't be gone long." Sanji sighed again and nodded. He then looked to the rest of the crew to see that they had finished their preparations and were getting ready to go.

"Yosh!!" Luffy yelled to the group. "Let's go!" Everyone chanted an agreement and made their way to the Sunny's ladder.

"Oi Sanji! Franky!" Luffy called from the bank of the island since he had jumped down instead of taking the ladder. The two crew members looked over the side at Luffy who was smiling like a madman.

"Take care of Zoro!!" He shouted. Sanji could not help but smile a little. He then leaned over the railing, making Chopper gasp out of fear for his safety, and shouted back down to Luffy.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that bastard does just fine!" This made Luffy's gin grow ten times more than what was normal for a human.

"Yatta!!!!" He shouted again. Sanji rolled his eyes. Even if the Sunny was hidden from the village it would not matter since Luffy's loud voice would definitely lead every criminal in a one hundred mile radius to their location. Even Franky seemed nervous about that fact.

"Be safe! And make sure to take good care of Zoro!" Chopper called up as his group began making their way into the forest ahead. "Make sure to keep his fever down and change the rag on his head with cold water, and don't forget to check his wounds and change the bandages. And try to get him to eat or drink something, he looks very dehydrated. Oh! And make sure to-"

"Calm down Chopper!" Sanji called down softly to the doctor. "I know how to handle these kinds of things. Zoro's gonna be just fine." Chopper sighed, seeming to relax a little. He then nodded, but not before looking up at the cook and saying,

"I'm sure Zoro is really gonna appreciate your help Sanji." The cooks mouth fell open and his entire face turned a bright red.

"O-Oi!! What do you mean by that!!" He yelled down at the reindeer. He really was not mad at him, but he sure was peeved. Why would Chopper say such a thing!? The young doctor seemed to know what he said, but did not seem to understand what it meant to Sanji, since he simply waved goodbye and ran after the others into the forest.

"O-Oi!! Chopper!! Come back here!!" But he had already disappeared into the thick forest ahead. Sanji sighed and breathed in the smoke of his cigarette, trying to calm down the flustered mess he was. Why had Chopper said such a thing? It was so unlike him. Sanji then realized what he was thinking and shook his head. Chopper was not like that, he was just overthinking things. As Sanji began to think in that way he began to calm down, realizing that Chopper was not the person to act how Sanji had thought. Then why had he been so embarrassed?

"Oi, Sanji!" Franky called from the other side of the deck. Sanji snapped out of his trance and turned to the cyborg who was replacing the ships railing with a wood plank in one hand and a hammer in the other.

"Yeah Franky?" Sanji replied.

"I need to get to work so can you go down to the infirmary and watch Zoro?" Sanji nodded and made his way across the ship deck and to the hatch. "And don't worry!" Franky called right before Sanji was about to go below deck. "I'll make sure no one so much as looks at the Sunny." He grinned and added a loud 'SUPER' before flexing. Sanji rolled his eyes and nodded to Franky to show that he understood. Then without another word, Sanji went below deck.

ZOSAN

The infirmary room was slightly warmer than what Sanji was used to, perhaps it was because both him and Zoro were in the room at the same time. It made his watch over the swordsman much more intolerable than what it should have been.

Sanji took the thermometer out of Zoros mouth and looked at it.

"43" Sanji muttered under his breath. "How is that even possible?" Zoro was beyond burning up. He was literally on fire! Sanji seriously wondered how the man was still alive. Then again, he had survived worse.

Sanji took the rag that was on Zoros head off and submerged it in the bucket of cold water next to him. He then took it out, squeezed it to get the excess water out, and placed it back on Zoros head. Zoros breath hitched when the cold rag met his warm flushed skin. This caused him to move his arm a bit, but he soon went back to being motionless. Sanji sat back in the chair he was in and watched Zoros chest rise and fall quickly and sporadically. The only sound in the room being the swordsman's labored breathing.

Sanji craved a cigarette at that moment. His hand twitching occasionally towards his pocket on instinct. Sanji wondered how long Luffy and the others would be gone. There was no way he would have the sanity to continue what he was doing. Not because of the rhythmic tasks he had to do, but because of the feeling of guilt threatening to eat him alive with each passing second. Every time Zoro winced in pain or let out a small weak cough, Sanji's soul felt as if it were being torn out of his body. He tried to focus on other sounds, like the lapping of the waves against the ship, the creaking of the wood, or the sound of Frankys hammer on the railing above, but his mind was always brought right back to the ill man in front of him.

If I had been stronger, I would have been able to save him in time. Sanji found his mind wandering to this thought once again with every second, his guilt only growing and growing with each breath he took. He should not feel this way. Zoro was strong, he could take care of himself.

Why. Sanji thought. Why do I have to feel like this? Why do I care? Sanji spent the next hour contemplating his existence as he continued with the medial tasks he was told to do. Check Zoros temperature and change the rag, there was really nothing else to it.

The others will be back soon. Sanji thought. Then I don't have to do this anymore. I don't need to think about this. Sanji shook his head to clear it and rubbed his face, breathing in loudly through his hands. He needed to get a grip. He was being weak.

Sanji finally maned up enough to continue his job and bent down to get the rag that had soaked long enough in the cold water. As soon as his fingers brushed the water he heard a noise and froze.

"N...mm..." Sanji immediately straightened up, not bothering to pick up the rag still soaking in the bucket, and stared at the sight before him.

Zoros eyes were open the slightest bit and his body position had changed. Chopper had stated before he had left that Zoro would most likely not wake up until he got the cure, but that was not what Sanji was bewildered by.

In the small infirmary below deck, Zoro was staring right at him.

And he was smiling.


	7. Chapter 6

Sanji stared at the scene before him. Zoro propped up on his left shoulder staring at him with the faintest hint of a smile on his face. At first Sanji was beyond bewildered. But then what was really going on sank in. Zoro was not giving him a warm smile, he was giving him a smug smile. Immediately Sanji's face heated up and his right leg shifted upwards on instinct.

"Why you little- what are you smiling about!?" This made Zoro chuckle weakly, which turned into a horrible coughing fit. Sanji watched as Zoro curled up in the sick bed, covering his mouth with one hand as he violently coughed.

"O-Oi, easy!" Sanji felt his previous anger become replaced with worry. Zoro finally stopped coughing and he breathed heavily. More sweat dropped from his face and his cheeks flushed a dark red. His eyes then parted again, very slightly, and he began to move. Zoro shifted onto his back and then he began to sit up. Sanji immediately dove towards him and supported his back as he sat up. Zoro winced in pain and, when he was properly propped up, began breathing heavily from the effort. Sanji sat back down and watched Zoro try to steady his breathing. Finally the swordsman swallowed thickly and spoke in a very horse and very weak voice.

"W-Water..." It took Sanji a while to realize that he had said the word 'water'. He needed a drink of water. Sanji immediately turned his attention to a small table near the bed with a cup of water and a bowl of soup he had made earlier, though it was probably already cold. He went for the water and then handed it to Zoro. He grasped the water in his weak fingers. His hands shook slightly as he brought the cup up to his dry lips. He downed the cold water in one gulp and gasped for air when he removed it from his lips. He seemed to regain some strength from rehydrating himself since his eyes opened more and he was able to prop himself up further on the bed by himself.

"T...Thanks..." Zoro mumbled, so softly that Sanji almost did not hear it. Sanji waited a bit longer so that Zoro could get into a relaxed position before asking,

"Are you hungry? I've got some soup you could-" Sanji was interrupted by Zoro shaking his head slowly. He then let out a low sigh and looked at the cook.

"W...where am I...?" He asked. He sounded as if he were possibly going to lose his voice at some point, so Sanji urged him not to talk too much.

"We're still on the Sunny." Sanji said. "We're in the infirmary." Zoro seemed to relax a little, perhaps thinking they were somewhere else besides the pirate ship.

"I guess I should also tell you that the others are gone." Sanji lay back in his chair. "We docked at an island and they left to find some ingredients for medicine for you. All except Franky who is up there working on the ship." Sanji jabbed a thumb to the deck above. Zoro groaned loudly and rubbed his temple.

"You've gotta be kidding me." He mumbled. "They left to find me medicine? Damn I know Chopper is a paranoid guy, but I didn't know He was THIS paranoid." Sanji raised an eyebrow.

"My aren't you talkative all of a sudden." Zoro grunted at him.

"Also Chopper's not being paranoid, he's just worried since your infection is pretty bad." Zoro looked up at Sanji with a cocked eyebrow.

"What infection?" Sanji opened his mouth to say something, but let out a sigh instead when he realized what was going on. Zoro had most likely forgotten about everything that happened before he blacked out. Sanji was just annoyed that he had to explain it all again.

"Look," he began, "remember when you got shot in the foot?" Zoro seemed thoughtful for a second before he nodded slowly.

"Well apparently the wound got infected and you got sick. Chopper doesn't have a cure so he left with everyone except Franky and I to find ingredients." Zoro understood after a few seconds and nodded. It seemed that the water had given him more energy since he was moving a lot more and some color was back on his face. Zoro turned to Sanji and opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a horse whisper and then a cough, reminding Sanji that he was still not well. When Zoro had regained his voice he spoke, but it was much quieter that how he had been speaking before. If he kept coughing his voice would be completely gone in no time.

"Why were you left here?" Zoro asked. Sanji could have sworn that he sensed a slight hint of mocking from the swordsman, but it was drowned out by the sheer hoarseness of his voice. Sanji answered him with a shrug.

"Luffy picked randomly. I wouldn't have been able to switch if I wanted to." Zoro looked slightly confused.

"Wait so you didn't want to switch?" Sanji cocked a brown at him before realizing his mistake. His face flushed a bright red and his muscles tensed.

"O-Of course I wanted to switch!" He practically yelled. "I just mean I couldn't have switched because when Luffy sets his mind to something you can't change it no matter what you do, so I just didn't bother trying!" Zoro smiled menacingly at making Sanji so flustered. Sanji crossed his arms and almost went for a cigarette before stopping himself and simply closing his eyes so that he did not have to look at the shitty Marimos smug face. But then Sanji was reminded of something.

"Oi, shitty swordsman." Zoro responded with a glare, obviously not wanting to speak to Sanji, but the cook possibly guessed he would not be able to even if he tried. Zoro looked exhausted and was struggling to keep his eyes open. His few moments of strength had been used up and he needed to rest, but Sanji needed his question answered.

"When you woke up you...smiled at me..." Sanji suddenly felt slightly awkward asking the question. "Why?" Zoro squinted at Sanji in an angry/confused look.

"Why would I ever smile at you shitty cook?" Sanji rolled his eyes.

"It wasn't a nice smile. More like a 'I know something you don't' smile." Sanji elaborated. Zoro frowned.

"I...don't remember doing that..." Sanji knew Zoro was telling the truth since he seemed to get lost in thought, trying to remember. "I don't even remember waking up." Sanji grimaced. Obviously something about the illness was affecting his memory, but it did not seem too bad. Just some small memory gaps here and there. If he suddenly forgot who he was or one of the crew mates then that would be bad, but it did not seem like it would get that bad. But Sanji felt disappointed. He really wanted to know why Zoro smiled, and in that specific way. Zoro knew something Sanji did not. Would he ever figure out what that something was?

"It's fine." Sanji said to the swordsman as he struggled to obtain his lost memories. "You don't really need to remember something as useless as that." Zoro stopped straining his brain and nodded. Even though Sanji knew Zoro would have stopped eventually, he noticed how quickly he decided to give in. He was being so submissive, especially towards Sanji. Was it because they were closer than they were before, or maybe he took pity on Sanji. The cook really hoped it was not the second one, he hated it when people took pity on him. Thinking he was weak and unable to fend for himself. It made him sick. But something inside of him made Sanji believe that it was not pity, but not respect either. Then what was it!? Sanji was so annoyed at how mysterious the moss-head was being. It made him angry and frustrated. Why? It should not have been be bothering Sanji so much, but it was. It made him want to shake the answers out of the damn bastard. For some reason being in the dark when it came to Zoro was just...so aggravating! And Sanji had no idea why.

"Can...you get some more water...?" Sanji heard Zoro ask in a weak voice, but it was different. Zoro seemed slightly embarrassed about asking Sanji to do something so simple. Sanji simply shook his head and smiled.

"Sure thing. Oh! And don't go anywhere while I'm gone. Chopper would kill me!" Zoro snorted.

"As if I'll be able to." He sighed out quietly. He was right. Zoro was too weak to so much as move an arm, plus the wound on his leg was still healing. If he put any pressure on it it would hurt like a bitch. "Just get back here soon. I hate waiting." Sanji rolled his eyes and stood up out of the chair he was sitting in and walked over to the door. He then opened it, stepped out and closed it softly behind him. As soon as he did Sanji Immediately stuffed his hand on his pocket and pulled out a cigarette. He bit down on the filter and took out his lighter and lit the tip. He breathed in the smoke with a large breath and let it out in a long sigh. He stood with his back against the wall for a few seconds before making his way to the galley to grab the glass of water Zoro asked for.

Sanji opened the door to his favorite place on the Sunny and then made his way to the kitchen area. He went to the cupboard and pulled out a glass then went to the sink and filled the cup up with fresh cold water. He then made his way down the hall, thinking about the questions that he would never get answered, and all of them were for that damn Marimo bastard. When Sanji really thought about the questions he knew that they were stupid and unreasonable. Why did he smile? Was he ok? That stuff, but the bigger questions on Sanjis mind were was Zoro awake when Sanji was asking Chopper about him? Did Zoro know that their relationship had changed after their time at the base? The swordsman was good at hiding his emotions and thoughts so Sanji was unsure if Zoro knew these things. Sanji let out an annoyed sigh through his cigarette. It was going to be one long day.

ZOSAN

Sanji sat back in his chair and sighed. He simply sat in thought for a second before his face grew hard and he leaned over to the bedside table to grab the cold soup that had been left there for almost an hour. Sanji straightened back up to see that Zoro had opened a single eye as he lay on the sick bed. He gave the cook a 'what are you doing?' Look since he had completely lost his voice after another coughing fit a few minutes prior. Sanji rolled his eyes and stuck the soup bowl out in front of him.

"You need to eat something if you want to get some strength back." Sanji then sighed and rubbed his face with one hand. He heard Zoro give a weak grunt before shifting in his bed. Sanji watched as Zoro moved to have his back to Sanji. This did not make the cook happy.

"Oi! Don't avoid this! You need to eat." Zoro did not respond, but his stomach did. Zoro flinched at the sudden noise while Sanji simply rolled his eyes and sighed. "See? You're hungry. You haven't eaten anything since this morning, and even then you barely ate anything. We went four weeks without any food and you still starve yourself?" Zoro still remained silent, but only for a few seconds before letting out a long sigh and shifting into his back. He looked up at Sanji with tired eyes and began to sit up. Sanji placed the soup bowl down to help the swordsman into a comfortable position. He then picked the bowl back up and handed it to Zoro. He took it and looked at it for a second before shrugging and taking a spoonful.

"It might be a bit cold." Sanji muttered, not sure why he had to point that out. Zoro would figure it out in his own. He was not THAT stupid. Zoro looked to Sanji and then back to his spoon of soup. He raised it to his lips and sipped the soup out. He swallowed thickly and squinted his eyes in slight pain. Sanji then realized that it had to be because his throat was sore from all of the coughing. It had to hurt to drink anything that was liquid. Sanji made a mental note to feed him something else besides soup to minimize his pain.

After a few seconds Zoro had eaten less than a third of the soup before setting it down in his lap. He looked up at Sanji with a look that told him he was not about to finish the whole thing. Sort of like the look a toddler would give when their parents told them to finish the vegetables on their dinner plate when they did not want to, but it was a lot more menacing on a mans face. Sanji glared right back at the swordsman, not pleased.

"I'm not about to let you waste food you shitty Marimo bastard." Sanji said in a dangerous tone. Zoro seemed to not care about how thin he was drawing the line since he shrugged and handed it to Sanji. The cook ignored this gesture and instead placed his hands in his pockets and darkened his glare.

"You've gotta finish it. You barely ate anything for weeks. I'm not letting you go hungry, even if you annoy the hell out of me." Zoro glared right back at Sanji to indicate that he was not about to listen to the man. Sanji was about to lash out at the green haired man. He would not hurt him too much, maybe just ruff him up a bit so that he would get the message Sanji was trying to send him. That was until he realized what could really be going on. The reason why Zoro was not hungry was possibly because of the illness he had. Maybe it made him feel less hungry then he actually was. That was why he barely ate anything at breakfast after four weeks of absolutely nothing, the exception being few pieces of stale bread here and there, but that was absolutely it.

After realizing this, Sanji became a little less angry. It was not Zoros fault. He was just sick. Even though when it came to food Sanji rarely thought anything was an excuse for not eating. But he let it slide just that once, but the next time Zoro rejected food Sanji would not hesitate to drive his foot through his head.

Sanji sighed and took the bowl from Zoros outstretched hand. He placed it on the counter, reminding himself to give it to Zoro later. There was no way he could eat it himself or give it to someone else because it was contaminated, so he would just heat it up again and give it to Zoro some other time. With that Sanji sat back in his chair and watched as Zoro shifted back onto his back to rest. He looked much better. His face was back to its normal color and his breathing was a lot less labored. Even though this was the case, he was still very sick. He needed the cure otherwise he could never get better. Sanji rested his head on the top of the back of the chair and stared at the ceiling. They just needed a cure, then Zoro would be alright. This was Sanjis last thought before he felt his eyes shut and his mind drift off into sleep.


	8. AN (12-27 07:19:54)

Hey everyone. Sorry for not updating in like FOREVER. These past few months have been really emotionally challenging for me and I just could not find the heart to write anything. I really am sorry and I promise that there will be another part possibly some time in January. Again I am very sorry, I promise I will update again.


	9. Chapter 7

**Yay! Another part has finally arrived. This took me so painstakingly long, and I am so sorry for making you guys wait so long. This chapter is full of fluff to make up for that so I hope you enjoy!**

ZOSAN

Sanji's eyes fluttered open slowly. He groaned before he stretched and yawned, noting that his back was far beyond sore. It took Sanji a quick few seconds to realize that he was still in the infirmary and had fallen asleep in the chair he was sitting in. He quickly looked around to find a clock on the wall reading 6 o'clock. The room was slightly dark as the sun started to set outside. Sanji could distinctly hear the sounds of crickets chirping away on the island that they were docked at, relaxing the cook slightly. He sat back in the chair and let out a deep sigh, wondering if it was alright if he got a bit more sleep.

"So, you're awake." A voice broke through Sanji's thoughts of sleep. He yelped and jumped out of his chair, scanning the room for the owner of the voice. His body was tense, prepared to attack at any moment. He then heard a snort of laughter and his eyes snapped over to the man in the sickbed, trying very hard to suppress his laughter, failing miserably. Sanji let out an awkward cough as he straightened himself up, his cheeks flushing a noticeable pink.

"You know it's rude to catch people off guard damn Marimo." Sanji hissed at the other man. Zoro took deep breaths to calm himself before he spoke.

"You mean I _scared_ you." Zoro corrected in a mocking tone. Sanji gritted his teeth.

"You didn't scare me moss-for-brains," Sanji said in an irritated tone. Zoro scoffed.

"Yeah sure shitty cook." He mumbled. Sanji grumbled angrily, trying to act cool with his pink tinted cheeks and ears.

"I liked you better when you couldn't speak." He said sneakily. Zoro snickered.

"'Liked me'?" He asked, his tone specific. Sanji immediately noticed his slip up there and contemplated digging his own grave as he sighed and covered his face with his hands, trying to block out Zoros snickering.

"Anyways," Zoro interrupted Sanji's grave digging by changing the subject, "now that you're awake can you do something for me." He asked. Sanji looked at the other man.

"What do you want." He said, making it obvious that he was still angry at Zoro for scari-erm 'catching him off guard', and just being an annoying piece of SHIT these past few minutes. Zoro paid no mind to the other man's childish anger and continued with his favor.

"I was wondering if you could get me a glass of water, my throat feels like a damn desert." Sanji was about to instinctively yell at Zoro to 'get it himself', but stopped when he remembered why they were in the infirmary in the first place. He sighed and waved Zoro off.

"Whatever shitty moss-head." Sanji grumbled as he began walking towards the door to the hallway. He placed his hand on the doorknob and was just about to open it before he heard Zoro clear his throat behind him.

"Oi Shitty cook." He said. Sanji rolled his eyes and sighed.

"What now Moss-head!?" Sanji sneered, turning around to face the swordsman. Zoro looked Sanji dead in the eyes.

"Thanks." Sanji froze for a second, absolutely stunned. Zoro had thanked him many times before, but no thanks was as sincere and honest as the one that he had just made in that moment. It made the cooks spine tingle and his hair stand on end. It was a weird feeling, but Sanji did not hate it. It was just...new. Then Zoros lips curled into a small smile.

"Seriously, I know that you didn't want to do this and it can be annoying, so I just wanted you to know that I'm actually kinda... _glad_ that you decided to do this." Zoro grimaced at his own words, his already flushed cheeks burning a bright red. "I-I mean I'm not _happy_ that you're here, I would have much rather had Usopp than you hanging around me," Zoro hurriedly tried to save his slip up. "I'm just glad that you are actually willing to help me is all." He sighed and rubbed his neck awkwardly before looking up at Sanji with embarrassed anger. "Y-You get the point." He mumbled.

Sanji would never say it out loud, but he was actually kind of touched by what Zoro had said. It felt good to know that Zoro was grateful for Sanji's company and help. The cook had to admit, it warmed his heart a bit.

 _WHAT!!??_ Sanji screamed in his head. _What are you thinking!? You can't get all soft towards him! He's just an idiotic, moss-brained, directionally challenged, shitty Marimo BASTARD!! Nothing more!! Remember that Sanji! Remember that!!_ Sanji mentally beat himself up, but still could not stop the rising blush on his face from Zoros words. He shifted in a flustered manner and crossed his arms over his chest.

"W-Whatever." Sanji stammered angrily "J-Just know that I'm not doing this willingly, I'm only doing it because Chopper would trample me if I didn't!" The Cook cursed himself for being so flustered in front of the moss-headed idiot, but Zoro did something Sanji did not expect. He laughed. It was a small laugh, just like most of his others, but this one was different. It was softer, more genuine, and most of all, not sinister in any way. Sanji felt his hair stand on end once again and his cheeks become hot. Zoro seemed to notice the out of place laugh and quickly cleared his throat.

"Just get me the water shitty cook." Zoro muttered with a stern look. Sanji felt that warm moment shatter to pieces and he scoffed at the swordsman.

"Just know that I'm definitely gonna beat your ass as soon as you can stand again shitty Marimo." He growled. Zoro sneered.

"I'd like to see you try." He huffed. Sanji was about to retaliate, but decided that he had wasted enough time in that room and simply resulted to flipping off the green haired man before walking out the room.

ZOSAN

"When do you think the others'll be back?" Zoro asked after taking a few sips of water, Sanji shrugged as he looked out the small window to the dark sky outside.

"Dunno." He muttered. "But it's getting really dark, I'm worried about my beautiful girls." Sanji started to sweat as he imagined Robin and Nami lost out in a dark forest surrounded by dangerous monsters. This image was enough to make him stand up quickly, slightly starting Zoro in the process and making him spill his water.

"I've gotta go find them!" Sanji announced. "They could be in danger!"

"Shut up Ero cook." Zoro muttered as he wrung out his wet sheets. "They can take care of themselves, and I don't think Chopper'd appreciate you leaving your post." Sanji took one look at Zoro and thought about doing the same thing he was doing to his sheets to his neck, but halted himself. The moss-headed idiot did have a point. Chopper would be pretty mad if he left Zoros side when he was ordered to, but still, it was almost 7 o'clock and there was no sign of a single one of the crew mates. Sanji had all the right to be worried.

"Well they left 4 hours ago and I haven't heard from them at all. Maybe something happened." Zoro shrugged and processed to get comfortable under his covers.

"Whatever. As long as they stick with Luffy everyone will be fine."

"That's the thing!" Sanji said, walking over to the window. "What if they got split up, what if something got to one of them, what if-"

"Enough!" Zoro shouted, though it seemed like the wrong thing to do since it caused him to go into another coughing fit. Sanji quickly handed him another glass of water from his bedside and watched as Zoro downed the thing in one gulp.

"Listen," Zoro said after he had composed himself, "if you say the words 'what if' one more time I'll cut you in half." Sanji quickly felt that Zoro was possibly not joking about that. The other man then sighed and chuckled halfheartedly.

"To think that the words 'what' and 'if' are the most non-threatening sounding words in the world, but when you put them together they have the power to shatter your world." He then looked up at Sanji with a serious face.

"Saying all of that means that you have no faith in your crew." Zoro said simply, " and if you have no faith in the crew then you have no reason to even be here. You need to trust that they can take care of themselves, why else would Luffy have chosen them?" Sanji pondered this. He did have faith in the crew, but Zoro was slightly right. He doubted their abilities. Sanji suddenly felt ashamed of himself. He really just underestimated his crew. He felt unworthy of even being chosen by Luffy. Perhaps he picked...wrong?

"If you're now thinking that Luffy accidentally chose you, then you're wrong." Zoro spoke again, surprising Sanji by how easily he read him. "Luffy chose you because he trusted you, and that's why he had faith in you." Zoro smirked. "You just have to learn how to have faith in those you trust." Sanji felt his heart skip a beat. He had to admit, he was moved by what Zoro had said. It was so mature and serious. Sanji had no idea that Zoro had it in him. He smirked, Zoro glared at him.

"Wow." Sanji said with a slight laugh. "That was probably the most inspirational thing you have ever said." Zoros glare turned to surprise and his cheeks flushed a dark shade of red. Sanji was worried that Zoros fever had gone back up, but was presently surprised to see that was not the case after Zoro cleared his throat awkwardly and quickly avoided eye contact with Sanji.

"I-It's nothing. Just trying to get you to screw your head on straight shitty cook." He mumbled. Surprisingly, none of his words sounded threatening in the slightest to Sanji. It was quite amusing to see Zoro so flustered, so Sanji decided to kick it up a notch.

"Actually," Sanji began, "I think that that was the most inspirational thing I have ever heard _anyone_ say." Zoro began to blush harder and proceeded to cover his face.

"S-Shut up s-shitty cook!!" Zoro yelled, his voice quivering slightly. Sanji could not help but laugh. The fact that Zoro was even embarrassed by such a small thing was rare in itself, he usually tried to maintain a stoic expressing, not willing to be reduced to a blushing mess like how he was at that moment. Sanji thought it was a good look on the swordsman, besides, he actually looked kind of cute when he was so embarrassed.

 _Wait...WHAT!!??_ Sanji caught himself. _Cute!? Really!? That moss-headed idiot...CUTE!!?? I must be losing my mind? I'm just tried, that's it! I just need some sleep._

"A-Anyways," Sanji said, beginning to get flustered himself, "you should get some rest. You're still not well." Zoro seemed to be getting over his embarrassment since his face looked more composed.

"Yeah, probably." He said quietly. Sanji had started to get used to Zoros more tame personality, in fact, it was so much easier to deal with then how he was before. The whole 'take care of Zoro' thing could have turned out much different then how it was at the moment.

Zoro laid down upon the sickbed and processed to get comfortable. Sanji walked from his spot near the window over to his chair and sat down, watching Zoro carefully, making sure he was asleep before the cook decided to get some as well. Zoros breathing evened out, still a little shaky, but sounding a lot better than before. It seemed that Zoro was recovering alright, he just needed the medicine to speed up the process. If only it did not take so long to find a few simple ingredients.

Sanji found himself worrying again about the other crew mates, but quickly remembered what Zoro had said. He just had the have faith in them and only hope that they would make it back alright. Sanji sighed, waiting was so stressful sometimes.

The cook leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, prepared to get some much needed sleep, but was quickly interrupted by someone bursting through the infirmary door. Zoro shot up in his bed while Sanji stood up and quickly turned around, hoping that it was Luffy and not some thief trying to rob them. To Sanji's relief, it was not a thief, but it was not Luffy either.

"Franky? What are you doing here? You should be up on deck." He asked. Franky was in the doorway, hands on his knees, gasping for air; seeming to have ran the entire way there. It took him a while to finally caught his breath. He quickly straightened up to look at the cook.

"It's not that." He said, his tone of voice sounding worried, making Sanji nervous.

"Then what is it!?" Sanji practically yelled.

"Marines!!" Franky yelled just as the sound of cannon fire could be heard to the side of the Thousand Sunny.


	10. Chapter 8

_"Marines!!" Franky yelled just as the sound of cannon fire could be heard to the side of the Thousand Sunny._

ZOSAN

The cannonballs hit the water, just missing the ship, yet creating waves that hit the sides with force. Sanji and Franky staggered as the ship swayed over the waves.

The cook quickly picked himself back up again and hollered to Franky.

"We have to get out of here! We need to get to the deck!!" Franky nodded frantically and scrambled to his feet and out the door of the infirmary. Sanji was about to follow the cyborg until he heard a cough from behind him. The cook whipped around to see that Zoro was on the ground with his legs crossed and an irritated scowl on his face.

"Umm, you forgetting something?" He asked sarcastically. Sanji had to actually take a moment to process what the swordsman had said before the pieces fell into place. The cook sighed. He had forgotten that Zoro could not walk. The swordsman raised his eyebrows in a condescending manner.

"You know I'd rather not die sitting on the floor here, and I'm sure you wouldn't like to die with that stupid look on your face, so could you please just hurry up!" Sanji glared at Zoro, but knew his was right (well, partially). If they waited around any longer they would get bombarded with cannon fire. They had to get out of there.

"Alright, don't go falling off damn Marimo." Sanji hissed as he hoisted Zoro up in his back, wrapping his arms around his legs and securing him by tying a bedsheet around both of their waists.

"I won't fall off if you don't drop me shitty cook." Zoro hissed back. Sanji ignored him, noting that the swordsman seemed to be getting better if he could argue, and quickly ran out the door just before more cannon fire was heard.

As Sanji ran out to the main deck he realized just how light Zoro was. The cook had carried him many times before before and knew his weight by heart, his illness must have been causing him to lose weight faster, not to mention the fact that Zoro had not eaten anything the whole day. Sanji just hoped that the others would be back soon with the medicine because Zoro felt a whole 20 pounds lighter after just one day.

More cannon fire rocked the ship, reminding the cook that the more important thing he should worry about was being killed by Marines. The rocking ship made Sanji wobble to the side, but he held his ground. If he went tumbling over, so would Zoro. Sanji was not about to let that happen.

The cook hurried over to Franky who was busy manning the cannons and fueling everything up in cola. His concentrated and stern until Sanji arrived at his side.

"Franky!" Sanji called, running over to the cyborg. Franky beamed as he saw the cook.

"Hey Sanji-bro!" He called over in a strangely cheerful manner. Sanji cocked a curly brow.

"Why are you so happy all of a sudden. You were frantic a few minutes ago." Franky shrugged.

"I was, but that was before I learned that these Marines have really bad aim." Sanji pondered this. Franky was right. If the Marines had good aim they all would have been dead the first time their cannons went off, but they were still standing and the ship was still in one piece.

The Marines fired off another round of cannons, that time hitting further than they had before, making the ship only rock ever so slightly.

"Wow." Sanji muttered. "They really do have bad aim." Franky nodded and smiled at the cook.

"If they keep missing I'll be able to get the cannons ready and blow them all away!" He said cheerfully. Sanji nodded to Frankys plan, but for some reason something felt off to him. Why would the Marines be so bad at aiming? They were trained to man cannons and aim properly, so why was that fleet so bad? Sanji spend a few seconds pondering this as Franky fixed up the cannons, but the cook was interrupted by Zoro sliding off his back.

"Shit." Sanji muttered as he swiftly adjusted the swordsman. His breathing was shallow and his body was limp, indicating to Sanji that he was out cold. Sanji could even feel Zoros warm face against his back, sensing that his temperature had gone up. Sanji needed to tend to him immediately.

"I'm gonna go bring Zoro back the the infirmary." Sanji announced. "Let me know when you've gotten rid of them." He cocked his head at the Marines. Franky nodded to the blonde cook.

"Take good care of him bro." He smiled and Sanji nodded back before making his way back to the infirmary. The whole way there the uneasy feeling stayed with Sanji. He felt that something was amiss, but had no idea what it was. The Marines were the ones causing him to feel uncertain, Sanji knew that much, but he had no idea why.

The cook made it to the door of the infirmary and went to open it, but was stopped by the feeling of being watched. Sanji turned around and was met with the face of a Marine Officer.

Sanji had no time to react. He was quickly pinned down by 4 other Marines and Zoro was grabbed from the cooks back and slammed against a wall. He woke up immediately with a surprised groan and gave an angry face to the person above him.

"Oi! I said don't drop me you-" he froze when he saw that the person who had been so careless with him was in fact not the cook. Zoro grimaced.

"Shit." He muttered. His eyes then fell on the cook pinned to the ground and he went from surprised angry to downright pissed. He tried to stand, but was pushed down by the foot of the Marine standing over him. Zoro grunted, but otherwise remained quiet. He did not have the strength to fight and he knew it. He would just get himself killed.

Sanji struggled against his retainers as they had his whole body pinned to the ground. Securing his head, both him arms, and both his legs for no possible weapon against them. He was trapped. The cook even tried to call out to Franky but was stopped by a Marine kicking him in the side of his head with a hard-toed boot. Sanji felt his head erupt with pain and his concentration grow fuzzy, but he tried to shake it off and regain focus.

He hated that he had not seen that coming. The Marines with the bad aim had just been distractions for other Marines to board the ship and ambush them. Sanji cursed himself out in his head for being so oblivious to the obvious distraction. At the moment him and Zoro were in terrible danger, Franky included if others had gotten to him.

Sanji heard footsteps to his left and he struggled to lift his head to see who it was, but the Marine holding his head shoved it back down to the ground, making Sanji bite his tongue hard and his mouth fill with blood. The footsteps became louder until they stopped right over Sanjis head.

"Well, look what we have here." A deep voice spoke in a snarky manner. Sanji felt a cold chill travel down his spine at the sound of the man's voice. He knew the face that that voice belonged to, and it did not bring back any pleasant memories.

Sanji lifted his head slightly to get a good look at the man standing before him, and sure enough, his suspicions were true.

Marine General Hanic stood over Sanji with a shit eating grin on his face. He looked older since the last time Sanji had seen him, but it had only been a few days.

"It took my men a few days to finally catch up with you, but here we are now, here to take back what is rightfully ours." Sanji heard Zoro growl animalistically at the Marine General.

"Seems you haven't changed a bit Roronoa. I like that about you." Sanji heard a struggle and then Zoro grunt in pain after a loud thud. Sanji felt his blood boil with anger. Hanic hummed in a confused/amused manner and slowly walked over to the swordsman.

"What's this? Where's that infamous Godlike strength I witnessed before." Hanic said smugly. Zoro struggled again, but Sanji knew that he was still in the grasp of the Marines. Hanic walked around for a bit, examining both the cook and the swordsman, but stopped and hummed.

"Looks like that gunshot to the foot affected you more than I thought Demon." Hanic jeered.

"Shut your damn mouth asshole." Zoro hissed dangerously, but Sanji could hear the weakness in his voice, and so could Hanic.

"Silence!" He barked. Sanji heard a loud thud and Zoro grunt in pain once again, the cook could not help but tense up.

"You are in no position to talk so boldly swordsman. Tsk! I should just kill you right now." Those worse made Sanjis body flinch and his blood boil hotter than the sun. His struggling turned vigorous as he tried to remove the hands of the Marines from his limbs just so that he could kick Hanics ugly face in.

"Looks like your friend here is trying to defend you Roronoa. How kind of him." Hanics voice was full of sarcasm and condescension, only making Sanjis anger grow.

"Now, I hope you two will finally listen to me." Hanic sighed after a few seconds. "I'm growing tired of the excuses." Hanic knelt down in front of Sanji so that he could see the horrible man in his full glory. Hanic smiled, showing off his crooked teeth.

"Where is Monkey D. Luffy." Zoro snorted a laugh at Hanics words. The Marine General was not amused by this.

"Find something funny Demon?" He asked, his voice full of poison and death.

"We never told you at the base, so what makes you think we'll tell you now?" He asked in a snarky tone. Hanic growled dangerously.

"Oh, I'll make sure you tell me. You see, we already know that he's not on the ship, but there is someone else who is." Hanic cocked his head to the main deck. "If you tell us where your Captain is, we'll let you and your big friend out on deck go. How does that sound?" Sanji could practically hear Zoro roll his eyes.

"We'd rather you kill us." Hanic chucked in surprise and looked back to Sanji.

"Would you look at that Blackleg. The Demon is putting the life of his friends at risk for one person. Not very compassionate of him I must say." Sanji felt his anger levels begin to reach their limits. There was no way in hell he would let that Marine asshole call his friend uncompassionate. Not in a million years. Sanji gritted his teeth and glared up at the Marine General. His eyes full of rage.

"Like he said," Sanji spoke, trying to keep his voice as level as possible, "we'd rather you kill us." Hanic seemed slightly surprised by Sanjis response, and slightly disappointed that his plan of causing friction between Sanji and Zoro did not work. Of course it did not. Sanji knew that giving away Luffys location to the Marines would be catastrophic. So he knew that Zoro was right. He would rather die than sell out his captain.

Hanic gave Sanji a sly smile that told the cook that he was up to no good. He then stood up quickly and turned around.

"Take them to the boats." He barked to the other Marines. The ones on top of the cook began lifting him up, but still preventing his movement. Sanji struggled again, but to no avail.

The cook turned around frantically to see that Zoro had been dragged to his feet as well. Though he looked weak and was forced to lean on one of the Marines due to his foot. Only two Marines had to hold him.

Sanji then quickly looked back to the Marine General only to see a deadly grin on his face that made Sanjis anger finally go over the edge.

"Oi! Where the fuck are you taking us asshole!?" He barked at Hanic. The Generals smile grew wider. He then leaned close to Sanji so that his mouth was next to the cooks ear. He then whispered slowly into his ear, the feeling of his breath making Sanji flinch.

"Like you said, you'd rather be killed then sell out your captain." He whispered. Sanji could feel his lips curl into a wide smile.

"I hope you live up to your word."


	11. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I'm not dead! Wow it has been some time. Sorry everyone! I have no excuse for being so late. This is completely on me. When I learn how to manage my time and make a proper schedule I swear I will have a normal update schedule. But for now, you'll just have to bare with me for a while. Again, I'm so sorry! I made this chapter super long to make up for it! I hope you guys enjoy!**

ZOSAN

Sanji kicked and struggled against his captors as they dragged him and Zoro to a small boat docked along the side of the ship. There was a ladder leaning on the wall, but the Marines seemed to think that the two Straw Hats were too unpredictable to use a ladder so they went with the next best thing.

Throwing Sanji and Zoro over the side of the ship.

Sanji braced himself for the impact of his body on hard wood from a 50 foot drop, but he instead felt his body land on something soft. At first Sanji just thought that he had landed on some bags of food or something, but a loud groan below him told the cook otherwise.

Sanji quickly pushed himself off the ground and saw a very disoriented looking swordsman laying on his back underneath him. Sanji quickly hopped to his feet.

"A-Are you alright!?" He asked in a worried tone. Zoro groaned again and tried to sit up.

"I should be the one asking you that." He murmured, his voice hoarse and strained. Sanji was a bit confused, but he still crouched down and offered Zoro his hand. The swordsman took it and was pulled to his feet. He staggered and stumbled around for a bit, Sanji making sure that he did not fall over.

"Awwww, would you look at that." Marine General Hanic quipped from above. "The idiot swordsman softened the cooks fall. How sweet." Zoro growled at Hanic while Sanji looked at the swordsman in confusion. Had he really broken his fall on purpose? If so then...why? Sanji did not have much time to think about it since the Marines had already climbed down the ladder and had them surrounded again. The cook quickly readied his leg to strike one of the Marines, but Hanic was faster. He grabbed Zoro's arm and placed a knife at his throat.

"Make a move and the swordsman dies." Hanic growled dangerously. Sanji lowered his foot in defeat while Zoro looked on in disappointment. Sanji was sure the swordsman did not care if he died in that moment, but Sanji had to show him that he was not going to leave the idiot behind. They were going to get out together. Just like the last time.

"Cuff them to the railing." Hanic ordered. The Marines surrounding Sanji suddenly grabbed him and shoved him over to the back of the boat, cuffing both of his hands to the railing. Zoro soon joined him in the same situation. They were forced into sitting positions with their arms above their heads. It was possibly the most uncomfortable position they could have possibly been put in.

"Now," Hanic announced as he stood in front of the two, "we will take you two to the head ship and then take you to the most secure prison in the world. Impel Down." Sanji and Zoro both froze.

The cook had heard of Impel Down. The psychopathic underwater prison for the worst criminals in the world. It was a place no criminal had ever lived through. And Sanji did not want to end up there.

Hanic seemed to think that he had delivered the message well at seeing both of the Straw Hats unmoving bodies, since he nodded to the other Marines and a few of them went over to the front deck. Hanic stayed behind. He leaned close to the two Straw Hats. His face scrunched up into a look of pure anger.

"If you two try anything I will be sure to make your deaths slow and painful. Do not think I am unwilling to go against the Wardens orders? Because I am very very willing to."

With that, Hanic stalked off to the front and Sanji and Zoro were left in dead silence being eyed fiercely by two other Marines.

The boat lurched forward and began moving towards the Marine ship a couple hundred thousand feet away.

The cook immediately began trying to think of a plan of escape. Trying to find a way that he could make it through the experienced Marines and also make it back to the ship. Perhaps Franky could help them escape. He must have been alright considering the fact that all of the Marines were on the boat back along with them. There had to be some way.

Suddenly Zoro coughed forcefully next to Sanji, snapping him out of his thoughts. Zoro's whole body shuddering and his face scrunched up in pain, the red tinge in his face growing darker.

Sanji suddenly realized that he had not planned on making it out along with a sick person. There was no way Zoro would be able to fend off the Marines on the boat in his state, especially without his swords; and it was even less likely that he would be strong enough to swim back to the Sunny. Sanji had to rethink all of his plans.

As more minutes passed Sanji saw the Marine ship grow larger in his view. It was only a matter of time before they boarded the ship and had no way of ever escaping. Sanji needed to talk to Zoro, he needed to figure something out, but the two Marines standing before him were giving him pretty strong death glares. The cook had no opening.

The two men were sitting down barely touching one another. Zoro was slumped against the railing while Sanji sat up on high alert. That gave the cook an idea.

Sanji slowly shifted himself into a cross-legged position. The two Marines tensed up a bit, but relaxed when they realized that the cook was just adjusting his sitting position.

Sanji shifted himself so that his right foot was touching Zoro's leg and, as subtly as he could, he tapped Zoro's leg.

At first Zoro did not respond to the tap, so Sanji tapped again, harder that time.

Zoro flinched and blinked a few times, finally being brought out of his fever induced haze. Sanji nudged him a few more times until the swordsman finally had a firm grip on reality.

Zoro turned to Sanji and the cook could tell that he wanted to chew him out, but Sanji gave him the coldest hardest stare he had ever given the Marimo. Zoro froze and, thankfully, understood that talking was not the best thing to do in that situation. He quickly looked away from Sanji, but the cook could tell that Zoro was paying attention.

Being in the damn Marine base for 4 weeks gave the two enough time to learn a bit of Morse Code -well they called it Morse Code. It was kind of made up- It was a way to communicate with one another without the Marines being suspicious of them, but of course they had to be inconspicuous about it. They did not know much, but it had been just enough to make a plan of escape in the Marine base, so why would it not work a second time?

Sanji tapped his foot on Zoro's leg softly in a slow pattern.

'Are you alright?' He asked. Zoro tapped back.

'I'm fine. What about you?'

'Same.' Sanji responded. 'We need a way out.'

'Agreed.' Zoro responded. 'What do you have in mind?'

Sanji paused for a second before reluctantly tapping back.

'I've got nothing actually.' Zoro tapped back, his foot jabbing Sanji's to show his anger.

'Are you serious!? How are we gonna get out of this mess!?' Sanji had to refrain from glaring at the swordsman.

'Well I don't see you coming up with any bright ideas idiot.' (Sanji really wished he had learned how to say Marimo in their weird tapping language).

'Well...it's kind of hard when...you can't think straight.' Sanji had to give Zoro that one. It was a good reason. Being sick really did make it difficult to think.

'Ok look,' Sanji tapped back, 'let's just think together. Maybe then we can come up with something.'

'...Alright.' Zoro responded.

ZOSAN

The two Straw Hats spent the next twenty minutes trying to come up with escape plans, most of them falling flat as soon as they were mentioned. Sanji could tell that Zoro was beginning to run out of ideas, and consciousness. He continued to struggle to move his leg in the correct patterns, making most of what he tapped a slurred and jumbled mess of letters. Sanji told him to take a break for a second and that all he had to do was say yes or no to certain plans. After a while even that became a struggle for him.

Sanji sighed and leaned back against the railing of the boat. The Marine ship was at least 20 feet away then and he had a feeling that him and Zoro would find themselves trapped in that damned prison called Impel Down.

"Comin' up on our stop boys." Hanic suddenly announced, emerging from the front of the boat. "Hope you two are ready to spend the rest of your days at Impel Down." Sanji glared at him while Zoro made no sound of resentment whatsoever. Sanji looked over at him and his face fell.

"Well, well, well." Hanic mused. "Looks like you won't have your demon buddy to protect you this time."

Zoro was out cold leaning against the railing. His face was covered in sweat and a dark crimson color. His breathing was ragged and strained, almost like he was gasping for air. Hanic smiled at this and loomed closer.

"We should wake him up now. We're almost to our first destination." Sanji could tell that Hanic was probably going to slap the swordsman or kick him awake. The cook felt his blood boil with anger and the protective instincts he never knew he even had began to kick in. He shifted his body so that his left leg was right in front of Zoro. He sneered at Hanic.

"Touch him and you're dead asshole." Sanji growled lowly. Hanic smirked at this, but backed up anyways, knowing full well that Sanji was not bluffing, and that the General would have no time to attack first.

"Fine, suit yourself." He sneered. Sanji glared back.

ZOSAN

10 minutes later and Sanji found himself being un-cuffed from the railing of the boat docked alongside a Marine ship. He struggled slightly as the Marines forcefully pulled him to his feet, even though he knew it was hopeless.

After he has woken up, Zoro was also forced to his feet, which were rather useless at that point. He stumbled and staggered, irritating the Marines so much that Sanji wondered if he was just doing it on purpose.

Finally the two Marines were able to steady him and carry the swordsman over to stand next to Sanji. The cook grimaced at how bad he looked, he just wanted to get him back to the Sunny so that he could lie down. He was being strained too much, soon enough he would collapse.

"Alright pirates," Hanic announced, "we are now going to board you onto the ship and take you to Impel Down for your crimes. If you try to struggle or escape you will be killed on the spot." He grinned at Sanji who wanted so badly to just punch it off his ugly face.

Sanji and Zoro were dragged over to a ladder and ordered to climb up.

This is it. Sanji thought. It's over. There's no way out of this. He placed his hand on the ladder.

We've lost.

Out of absolutely nowhere a huge cannon ball fell from the sky directly next to the Marine ship, barely missing the boat.

The boat rocked vigorously on the waves. The Marines were forced to let go of Sanji and Zoro in order to hold onto the railing. Sanji quickly grabbed Zoro and did the same.

As soon as the waves were thought to stop another cannonball rained down, that time further from the boat, but still close enough to kick up huge waves. Sanji wondered who in the world would be dumb enough to shoot cannonballs at random at a Marine ship.

"OOIIIIIIIII!!! SAANJJIIIII!!! ZOOORROOOOO!!!"

Franky.

He was alive. Alive and trying to save them. Sanji looked over at the Thousand Sunny to see the blue haired cyborg himself jumping up and down on the deck and waving his arms like a mad man. Sanji grinned.

There was hope.

As quickly as he possibly could while the Marines were still disoriented, Sanji whipped around and struck one of them in the face with his foot. The Marine cried out in surprise and fell into the ocean below.

"They're trying to escape!!" Hanic yelled. "Take them down!!" Two more Marines charged at the Straw Hats, but Sanji was able to take them down as quickly as they came, but there were still more Marines. He would have to go all out.

As more Marines charged at him, Sanji was forced to dodge their attacks, leaving Zoro wide open. Sure enough, Hanic took this opportunity to attack Zoro straight on. The swordsman was so disoriented that his reaction time was delayed. If Hanic got to him, he would be dead.

Faster than the speed of light, Sanji was in front of Zoro. He blocked Hanics sword attack and kicked him over sending him sprawling across the boats deck. Sanji breathed a sigh of relief and quickly turned around to face Zoro.

"You ok?" He asked. Zoro stared at him with a mixture of surprise and confusion.

"I'm... I'm fine." Was all Zoro could say. Sanji nodded.

"Good. Just try to stay behind me ok?" Zoro nodded in response. Sanji was certain that the swordsman hated the idea of being protected by the cook, but he had no other choice. He was weaponless and weak. He was useless in the battle overall and he knew it. All he could do was follow Sanji's orders.

More Marines charged the two Straw Hats, but Sanji made sure they focused on him. Whenever Sanji moved he dragged Zoro with him. He was not about to let Zoro get hurt.

After 20 minutes, Sanji had successfully kicked all 5 Marines over the edge of the boat, leaving one left. Hanic. He was fuming and Sanji could tell that he was going to put up a good fight.

Hanic yelled and charged at Sanji, his sword raised above his head. Sanji quickly dodge and grabbed Zoro by the shirt to move him. Zoro stumbled behind him again, but Sanji could tell he was not doing so hot. He was slumped over and breathing heavily. He would not be able to keep dodging for much longer.

Hanic continued to charge at the duo and they continued to dodge, Sanji unable to find an opening to kick him because of how surprisingly quick Hanic recovered. The General seemed to know this and the glint in his eyes made Sanji think that he had a plan.

A few more seconds past and Sanji still could not find an opening. His dodging had started to become slow and Zoro was even worse. His delayed reaction time resulted in him having to practically be dragged out of the way by Sanji. That was what Hanic wanted. He wanted the two to get tired enough so that he could finally land a blow, at least that was what Sanji thought.

As the cooks movements slowed so did his own reaction time. Pulling Zoro along became exhausting. He needed to finish it before Hanic gained the opening he needed.

Hanic lunged again and Sanji quickly jumped to the side, but he made a fatal mistake. He had forgotten to drag Zoro with him.

The cook watched in horror as Hanic grabbed Zoro by his shirt and and locked his arm around him neck. He then pointed his sword at Zoro, a look of pure evil in his eyes.

"Shit." Sanji cursed under his breath. He froze on the opposite side of the boat, his eyes fixed on the sword aimed at Zoro's neck.

"Surrender yourself now or the swordsman dies." Hanic sneered as he tightened his grip on Zoros neck, making him cough. Sanji gritted his teeth in anger.

The cook knew that he could not get around it. He had to surrender. There was no way Zoro could take Hanic by himself, and Sanji could not attack since he feared that the Marine General would use Zoro as a human shield.

Sanji sighed deeply and reluctantly raised his hands in a sign of surrender. Hanic grinned while Zoro stared at Sanji in horror.

"C-Cook d-don't do i-it." He strained his voice against Hanics vice like grip around his throat. Sanji looked at Zoro with an apologetic gaze and proceeded to walk forward slowly, the feeling of defeat washing over him like water from a cold shower. He had failed. But more importantly to him.

He had failed Zoro.

As Sanji neared Hanic, the swordsman began thrashing around in the Generals grip. Hanic swiftly stopped him by driving his fist into his gut. Zoro gasped and coughed, hunching over in pain. Sanji snapped.

There was just something so terrifying and angering about seeing the swordsman hurt. Sanji just felt that strong urge to run over to him and make sure he was ok.

But at the moment, he also wanted to kick a certain Marine Generals ass.

Sanji swiftly ran forward and kicked Hanic in the face while he was distracted by Zoro. The kick was so strong it was guaranteed to send him straight into the water below. Hanic released his grip on Zoro and he fell back onto the deck.

Sanji tried to recoil in order to get over to the swordsman to see if he was alright, but at the last second Hanic grabbed Sanjis leg and pulled him forwards. That was when Sanji knew that if the General was going down, he was taking the cook with him.

The Generals grip was too strong for Sanji to break loose from, and they were already inches away from the water. Sanji watched as Hanics body hit the water and then braced himself for the same fate.

He immediately felt the cold water rush around his body, he managed to take a large breath of air before his head went under and he was completely surrounded by water.

Sanji kicked his leg frantically to try and release Hanics grip, even trying to kick Hanic with his other leg. but his hand was too tightly wrapped around the cooks leg and the water made the cooks kicks slow enough for Hanic to easily avoid.

They continued to sink deeper and deeper under the water, and Sanji was beginning to loose air fast. He thrashed and writhed around, but it was no use. Hanic was not letting go.

After being underwater for 30 seconds, the cook could feel his lungs beginning to contract. He desperately needed air and he did not know how much longer he could stay under the water. Hanic was too heavy to carry to the surface, and he knew it. He had a sick grin on his face that told the cook that the Marines have won.

A minute passed and Sanji felt his mind beginning to fade. His lungs felt as if they were being crushed and he had completely run out of air. He wondered if it was the end for him.

He thought about his crew. His captain Luffy, the ladies Nami and Robin, the others Chopper, Franky, Brook, Usopp, and... Zoro. It was funny how Sanji's last thoughts were of the idiot swordsman. Who would have thought. He pictured Zoro's face in his mind, his steel eyes, tan skin, bright green hair, and lopsided smile that was so rare, yet so worth it.

Sanji wondered if Zoro was alright. If he had found out how to work the boat and was on his way back to the Sunny. He smiled at the thought.

Finally Sanji closed his eyes and inhaled through his mouth. He felt his lungs fill with water and his mind grow fuzzy. His last thoughts were: _At least that idiot's alive_ before his mind went completely dark and he blacked out.

 **Hey guys, thanks for reading the chapter that took me too long to make. I'm sorry again for dropping off the face of the earth without warning, but I'm gonna try and make up for it. I'll try to get another chapter out to you guys in a few days or a week at most. Sorry again, and I hope you're enjoying the story so far, please let me know!**


	12. Chapter 10

_..._

 _"-gonna be ok..."_

 _..._

 _"-care of..."_

 _..._

 _*THUMP*_

 _"Zoro?_

 _..._

 _"ZORO!"_

...

ZOSAN

A small bead of light pierced through the darkness. It grew bigger and bigger with every second. A voice could be heard as a slight muffle, then it became louder, and louder, until...

"SANJI!!" The cook bolted upright and felt his head ram into a hard surface. He yelped in pain and held his head in his hands, it throbbed and stung.

"O-Ow..." Sanji heard someone groan from above him. He looked up to see Franky leaning back in a chair and rubbing his head.

"Didn't expect you to sit up so fast." He groaned. Sanji winced.

"S-Sorry." He muttered. His voice sounding like he was being strangled.

"It's fine. I'm just glad that you're awake." Franky said. Sanji furrowed his brow, trying to remember what happened, but all he could see in his memory was darkness.

"Franky... what happened to me? Why am I here?" Sanji asked as he looked around. He seemed to be in the men's dorms on the Thousand Sunny.

"I don't really know what happened myself." Franky admitted. "All I know is that you were brought back here unconscious and your lungs were filled with water."

That was when Sanji remembered what happened. The fight with the Marines and then Hanic pulling the cook under the water. But that was when his memory went black.

One thing confused the cook however. He was certain that it was the end for him. There was no way he would be able to survive. So how was he still breathing lying in a hammock on the Thousand Sunny?

"Also, I'm really worried about Zoro... he's not doing to good and I wonder how much longer it'll be until the others return with the cure, it's already getting darker outside." Sanji bolted up.

"Wait... how did I get back here?" Sanji asked.

"You got back on that boat the Marines were using." Franky said. Sanji sighed.

"Yes, but WHO brought me back?" He asked.

"Well it was Zoro of course." Sanji's eyes widened.

"B-But... h-how?" He stammered.

"I was wondering the same thing." Franky said. "He was in really bad shape when he brought you back and collapsed moments after. I had to take him to the infirmary. Hopefully he's doing ok."

Sanji recalled being at least 100 ft underwater before he passed out. Had Zoro jumped into the water and saved him? How? Sanji was sure that Zoro had no strength left in his body.

Suddenly Sanji urged himself into a sitting position. He had to get to the infirmary. He had to see Zoro.

"Woah! Woah! Sanji hold on!" Franky gripped the cook by the shoulders to stop him from getting out of bed. "You're not well enough to get up yet, just wait a few more minutes." Sanji struggled against the cyborgs monster grip.

Something inside of the cook told him that he needed to see Zoro. He did not know what it was or why he felt that way, but he just needed to. No matter what.

"Franky please, just let me see him." The blue haired cyborg was not having any of it though and ordered Sanji to rest. Sanji would not give in.

"It's my job to take care of Zoro, so I'm not about to blow it off when I feel fine." He gave Franky a harsh stare to push his point further, and finally the shipwright gave in. He sighed.

"Fine, but don't push yourself ok?" Sanji nodded and proceeded in getting out of the bunk.

When he stepped down he wobbled on his feet a little, Franky stood up quickly to be there in case the cook fell over.

"I'm fine." Sanji said as he steadied himself. His head was pounding and all of his limbs were sore, but his need to see the swordsman trumped all other feelings in his body.

Sanji walked out of the dorms and to the main deck of the ship, continuing to make his way to the infirmary. As he walked, Sanji hoped that Franky was lying about Zoro being in really bad shape. Then again, he had been running around all day and was probably exhausted. But had anything else happened on the way back to the ship?

Sanji finally made it to the infirmary and slowly opened the door. As he did he saw Zoro sitting up in his bed looking out the window, seeming perfectly fine.

Almost immediately Sanji felt a wave of relief wash over him. His legs became weak, but they still managed to carry him to Zoros bedside.

The swordsman noticed the cook and he looked over. Zoro was about to say something, but was stopped by Sanji suddenly embracing him into a rib crushing hug.

Sanji felt Zoro flinch uncomfortably at the touch, but Sanji did not care. He just needed to be close to the moss-headed idiot, his body heat soothing all of the cooks nerves. He relaxed into the hug.

He had been so worried about the swordsman all day, even before they were caught by the Marines. It was good to see that he was doing better than before. Sanji could hear Zoro's heart beating softly in his chest. It was soothing.

Suddenly the cook realized just what he was doing and shoved himself away so hard that he nearly fell back. He could feel the blush beginning to creep up onto his face along with the terrible feeling of embarrassment as well. The cook shifted uncomfortably.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I don't know what I was thinking. J-Just please forget EVERYTHING I did ok? And never mention this to-"

"Oi, cook!" Zoro interrupted. "Relax." Sanji looked at Zoro to see that he had a soft look in his eyes. He then quickly looked away, his face becoming red, worrying Sanji that his fever had come back until he spoke.

"Besides it... kinda felt a little... nice." Zoro muttered. Sanji gave Zoro a surprised look, making the swordsman very frantic "d-don't read too much into that!" He stammered. "I-I mean it... it like... it... ummm..." Zoro struggled to find the right words to say as his face grew progressively redder, it was kind of adorable. Finally he sighed and flopped down onto his bed.

"I'm tired." He mumbled. Sanji felt a small snicker escape through his lips until he was full on laughing. Zoro gave him a slight glare from the corner of his eye, but it was an empty threat and he knew it. Sanji kept laughing.

"Is there an actual reason you came here, or are you just here to mock me?" Zoro asked in an exasperated tone. Sanji calmed himself and looked at Zoro.

"I mean, that's part of it." He teased, Zoro rolled his eyes and sighed before coughing a few times. He groaned.

"Being sick fucking sucks." Zoro grumbled. Sanji pursed his lips and sighed. He walked over to the chair next to Zoros bed and took a seat, giving Zoro a reassuring smile.

"Just hang in there for a little longer ok? The others'll be back soon, I'm sure of it." Zoro sighed. He looked so tired. There were dark bags under his eyes and he looked really thin. Sanji wondered just how much weight he had lost.

The cook felt that dreadful feeling of guilt that he thought was long gone creep it's way back into his gut. Just looking at Zoro's awful state made him blame himself for everything again. What was wrong with him? He never usually did this. But just for some reason when Zoro was involved he felt as if it was always his fault. Like he was the one responsible for all of the swordsman's pain. But, that was not true... right?

"... Listen... Zoro," Sanji began, "I know that I have no reason to say this but... I'm sorry. I should've been more aware of my surroundings to stop the bullet. Then none of this would've even happened and-"

"Just shut up." Zoro mumbled with a sigh. Sanji closed his mouth, but glared at the swordsman anyways. He was trying to confess his guilt to him but the idiot moss-head was just waving him off. That bastard.

Zoro shifted in his bed and looked straight at the cook. His eyes stern.

"Stop blaming yourself for something that wasn't even your fault to begin with. If anything it was mine. I should've been the one paying more attention, but I'm not dwelling on it. It happened and that's it. There's nothing you or me can do about it. So stop blaming yourself. You did nothing wrong."

Sanji looked down when Zoro finished speaking, feeling slightly embarrassed. The swordsman was right. He was overthinking things. It was never his fault. He had to get over himself.

"Yeah you're right." He sighed. "I'm being a whiny bitch." Zoro chuckled.

"I guess you could say it like that." He laughed. Sanji chuckled nervously as he rubbed his neck.

"Thanks Marimo." Sanji muttered. "You know, I actually really appreciate what you've been saying to me recently and... I don't know... I feel like we've gotten closer since... the incident. And... I kinda..." Sanji trailed off when he saw that Zoro had fallen asleep.

The swordsman breathed evenly as he slept. His chest rising and falling slowly.

The cook breathed out a huge sigh of relief, praying that Zoro had not heard a word of what he had just said. He would never let him live it down.

Sanji stood up from his chair and walked closer to the bed. He then grabbed the edge of the blankets and pulled them over Zoro. He reached up and felt his forehead.

He's really warm. Sanji thought. His fever might be coming back. Sanji sighed and reached over to the bucket full of cold water. He took the soaking wet rag out, wringed it, and placed it on Zoros head. The swordsman flinched a little, but then relaxed and continued to sleep.

Sanji proceeded to watch the swordsman sleep as he was ordered to by Luffy. He watched the tinge of pink slowly creep up into Zoros cheeks and ears. He listened to his breathing become quick and harsh. But no matter how bad it got, Sanji was there for Zoro.

The cook thought about Zoro saving his life. Risking his own health to dive into the water and save him. Sanji smiled.

It seemed that both of them had changed their views on each other. At least just a little bit.

The cook blushed, but he did not force it away.

The sun began to set slowly as Sanji listened to the sounds around him. Zoros slow breathing. The lapping of the waves against the sides of the ship. The sounds of Franky continuing his work on the ship. Sanji sighed happily.

He changed the rag on Zoros head again, then again, then again. A task that should have been tedious, but the cook felt nothing but bliss.

Sanji looked at the swordsman. His initial gilt threatened to come back, but then Zoros words shoved them away. Sanji smiled again.

 _Hm... I think you'll be just fine Zoro._

 _I'm sure of it._

 **Sorry this took so long. Motivation is a bitch. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Make sure to like and follow the story, and comment if you did!**


End file.
